Sowing the Seeds
by FleetingSpectre
Summary: One Shots featuring a certain Coordinator with different women at a different timescale within the Cosmic Era Timeline. Warnings ahead!
1. Chapter 1: Captain's Confession

**Spectre: Honestly, I am not much of a writer of smut but a friend of mine has been requesting me to do this for weeks, and after reading some of VRmaster300's fanfictions at Ficwad, that is where my interest at making these from Gundam Seed. While there are barely an fics featuring these, I figure that maybe I could try my hand at doing this.**

**The one shots feature Kira and a different girl in a different time at each chapter though there would be possible continuations of said chapters if possible.****Warning, characters are a bit or are OOC here, so be warned!**

**Pairing: KiraXMurrue**

**Chapter 1: The Captain**

**(Takes place after Phase 34)**

Within the depths of the ocean, Kira Yamato stood in silence as he watches the ocean depths, lamenting on what has happened a few days ago that is considered to be a miracle or an absurdity depending on one's point of view.

After a hard battle against the EA's new Destroy Gundam at Berlin, he and the Archangel were marked as targets by the current Supreme Council Chairman of PLANT, to which the Minerva, a ship that could be called as the Archangel's counterpart at ZAFT, was ordered to hunt down along with several ZAFT warships. To his apparent shock surprise, the unit that is very similar to the Strike, known as Impulse, managed to counter his moves over and over again, as if the pilot knew who he was fighting. Eventually, however, the Impulse managed to best him in combat when the ZAFT mobile suit impaled the Freedom with an anti-ship sword, and Kira was only saved when he turned off the Neutron Jammer Canceller of his machine before Cagalli retrieved him, something that others may call absurd despite the radius of the explosion while others called it a miracle.

Miracle or not, that will not change the fact that he had lost the sword Lacus gave him, and the thought of him being helpless to protect those he cared about. He clenched his fist, knowing that it was his hesitation to fight back made him what he currently is right now.

Right now, he was currently thinking of what Athrun had told him back, wether it was right for them to intervene at any given opportunity because of the desire to prevent what Cagalli feared for her nation and of both sides. Then, he recalled all the times he and the Archangel tried to take a step forward at intervention. From what he could sense given by Athrun's emotions when they last met in person, he could only feel that their intervention only made things worse for both sides rather than helping them. In fact, it was because of their rash decision making in engaging in armed force rather than vocal encounters seemed to have made them a target. But he couldn't blame it at anyone, as they all made a mistake at doing so. In the end, their actions had only got them to a short end of the stick at the hands of ZAFT, and now Kira could only think about their next move, since making another move would only cause both ZAFT and the EA to hunt them down.

"So this is where you went", a voice called out and Kira turned to see his captain putting a gentle hand on his shoulder with a warm smile. Seeing no other reason not to return it, he returned it, albeit in a smaller form that shifted his captain's expression to a short one. "Is something wrong, Kira?"

"No, not right now", he responded. "How is Commander La Flaga?"

Murrue looked sadly looked on to the depths of the ocean. "According to the doctors, Mu had suffered amnesia to the point that it is very unlikely he will be able to bring his memory back.", she said as her hand trembled in despair. "To what they say, the traumatic damage caused back at Jachin Due had been immense, and they also found drugs lingering in his system that caused him to have a memory wipe"

The Coordinator placed a hand on his captain's shoulder as she wiped a few tears with her sleeve. "I'm sorry if I brought it up", he said solemnly, not even wanting to think that the Commander that he saw as a mentor had suffered like that and even worse, was indirectly responsible for thousands of deaths back at Berlin when he served as their leader. "I should have not asked."

Murrue gave a light smile with those words, seeing that the boy is ever the concerning type he always is. "That's okay, Kira. I know you're trying to help.", she said as she and Kira looked at the ocean's depths in deep thought. "Murrue, to what we did, was it right or wrong?", he asked her.

"It's never easy to know what is right or wrong because we are at war. Because those two concepts are only perspectives on those who see it, and we cannot change that most of the time. It can be said that what we are doing was for nothing if we don't choose to what they believe in but wouldn't trying, make a difference?"

Kira's eyes lightly widened, he cannot help but agree at her point, seeing that it would be better if they try to make a difference rather than leaving it by chance, to which would probably be more disastrous but preferably, with more careful planning next time.

Kira gave a small smile, grateful for her encouragement for him and herself, but that smile soon faded as he thought back to his meeting with Athrun. "I never thought I'd be fighting Athrun again, but-" he broke off, searching for the right words for that sentence "Were we wrong at our approach? What if he was right, that the Chairman isn't wrong, and Lacus was targeted by mistake?"

"None of us can tell Kira", Murrue replied. "But as far as I can tell, both of you only sought to protect those who you cared about, and I'm sure that both of you will work together again someday", she said as he gave a nod. Realizing he had the composure he needed, Kira finally had his thoughts gathered once more. "Thank you, Murrue. That means a lot to me", he said as he left the area but not before turning back at her. "And..thank you again for being here with me. Talking with you is great, really", Kira said with a genuine smile as Murrue could not help but let out a slight blush on cheeks.

"You're welcome, Kira. It was nice speaking with you", she said as she too left the area.

A few days later, the Archangel continued its repairs while keeping a low profile from both the EA and ZAFT at Morgenroete. During those few days, Murrue and Kira were noticeably spending more time together, usually from conversations to coffee. She enjoyed Kira's company, seeing on how kind he is at their conversations and on how he understood her current troubles, likewise, Kira enjoyed his captain's company and was willing to listen to him and his troubles as well. As the two grew closer as friends, it was becoming evident to her that Kira slowly healed the emotional wounds that afflicted onto her when she learned of Mu's condition. How he had assured her that he would do what he can to help even when he had lost his sword, something that she greatly admired from him because of his determination that defines what kind of person is he.

Also, his own disregard of whatever genetics that a person posseses is what intruiged her. He did not care if they are a Natural or Coordinator, they are both human after all, and the main difference that he had for both sides, is the bond he have, something that he had with the crew of the Archangel.

Currently, Murrue was at her bed, her thoughts focused on the young Coordinator that also shifted to the early days aboard the ship. The day when he selflessly protected them from the Strike, and later when he saved them when he used the Freedom for the first time, which elevated Murrue's respect and admiration for him. Not once he tried to get them to pay them a debt, as they, in his own view, were his comrades and that wouldn't change a thing. It was then she finally realized something within her, having been bottled up this whole time but decides to keep it for herself until the time comes.

**A Few Days Later**

"I'm sorry, but can you repeat that?", Kira asked, clearly shocked of what his captain had told him while she gave a a small smile with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I said that, I liked you, Kira. And nothing can change that", she said, slightly embarassed to repeat what she had said.

Kira was stunned at the confession from his captain. What most people assumed that he and Lacus are together but at this time, he only saw her as a dear friend of who he really need to protect, as a constant reminder for him to continue to do so after he had failed to protect Flay from Le Creuset. As such, he did not want to pursue any relationship as he feared that they might be put in danger as it had happened before.

But admittedly, his own feelings for the captain had also caught up to him. It wasn't just her beauty he had admired, but her kindness, passion, free-spirit, and numerous quantities that he could not describe in words at all.

"What?", Kira asked with disbelief. "But why me?"

The Captain breathed in and out for composure, "Kira when I first met you, I somehow knew that you are a kind-hearted person who would do what is needed to protect his friends, especially of what has happened back at Heliopolis. You hated war, and you would help people make peace with one another, and when I saw your face after you destroyed the Blitz, I knew that deep in your heart, you never wanted to kill, and that your regrets at taking lives determined what kind of a man you really are. A soft, compassionate, peace-loving, caring and sometimes naive, but very kind friend who always stood with one another."

Kira stood in silence as he registered to what his captain had said. Before he can respond, she continued.

"I think that you're the bravest, strongest and kindest man I've ever known in my life. I've seen countless people and have made many friends. But to me, Kira, you are the best person I've ever known," she said, Kira's heart thumping at her confession. Deciding to finally come out and say it, Murrue continued. "No other man has ever captured my heart like you have, Kira." Leaning forward, Murrue kissed Kira tenderly, her hand grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently, letting him know that her love was real and came from her heart. When they pulled away, Murrue smiled at the boy she'd fallen in love with. "Now I'll ask you the same. What do you think of me?"

Kira wanted nothing more than to embrace her but not at this time yet, fearing that his own inner urges might take over. "You…" he struggled to find the words to answer the question. "You're the kindest woman I've ever met in my life. I…I don't think I'd be sane if it weren't for you. You make me feel happy." He leaned in until his lips grazed hers. "You're the woman who stole my heart."

With that confession, her heart exploded as what he said only fueled her own inner desires for him, and without warning, Murrue pulled Kira into a breathtaking kiss, running her hands through is brown hair as she finally gave into temptation. Kira slid his tongue into her mouth, moaning when his tongue touched hers. By the time they pulled away both of their faces had become flushed with emotion, a string of saliva still connecting them as they separated, on their way to their rooms. "I love you, Kira."

"I love you too, Murrue", he replied as his lips connected to hers once more, as he held his hands onto her waist. The kiss itself felt lovely and all their troubles had faded with the act of passion they had committed. Then, their own primal urges had taken over them as the two went to Kira's quarters where he had locked the room behind them.

By the time they had reached the bed, the captain had already stripped him of his upper garments as Murrue licked her lips, seeing how him being a Coordinator had given him a well-endowned physique. He pulled her against him and softly kissed her once more, his mouth moving across her face and down her neck leaving a trail of fire across her skin.

His hands then moved up and cupped her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. A low moan escaped her lips as he caressed her and enflamed her passion. He brought his mouth back to capture hers again, his tongue playing with hers as his hands worked on unbuttoning her uniform shirt, throwing it aside once it had left her body.

Murrue grinned playfully at Kira as she suddenly pushed him down to the bed, climbed on top of him and straddled him beneath her, pinning him. She didn't want him to forget who was really in charge in both relationship and in duty and as Kira watched as Murrue straddled him, and removed her undershirt, followed by her bra, exposing her bare chest which was generous in size. His eyes drank in her beauty and his hands moved with a life of their own over her thighs.

She leaned close and kissed his lips then down his neck. His hands tugged at her skirt, and Murrue knew exactly what he wanted and she gave him a seductive smile. Without saying anything, she yanked down the zipper on her skirt and slowly pulled in off before doing the same with her stockings, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white cotton panties to which the Coordinator ripped off in excitement.

Murrue's excitement heightened as she then unfastened Kira's pants and pulled them down, she took them off and did similarly with his boxers. She again licked her lips, seeing how his genetics gave him a generous size of a seven-inch manhood. Keeping his legs straddled between her, she could see his excitement and her own was evident to the liquid leaking out of her womanhood. She stopped in front of his crotch and eyed him greedily.

Kira almost drooled in want as he looked at the beautiful woman. Leaning back down, Murrue laid on top of him, pressing her impressive bust against his chest. Smiling, she traced a finger around the boy's chest, seeing on how well-built is he for a Coordinator. Not waiting for Kira to give an answer, Murrue stuck out her tongue and licked Kira's lips, making him lightheaded in pleasure. As Kira stuck out his own tongue to play with hers he gasped in surprise as Murrue's lips wrapped around his tongue, sucking on it.

Threading her fingers with his, Murrue began to rub her body against his. She was pleased to feel something hard and big rub against her belly. Still sucking on Kira's tongue she almost exploded in lustful passion as Kira rubbed a knee against her dripping snatch. Letting go of Kira's tongue, Murrue threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Ohhhh, Kira!"

Getting off the pilot, Murrue lay back against the wall and spread her legs wide, offering herself to the boy, who was blushing at what she wanted him to do. "Kira, remember that one time how you once saw me play with myself and licked my hand afterward by accident?" She smiled as Kira nodded, unable to take his eyes off the woman. "I think you deserve to have taste…." To tease the boy further she smiled deviously as she cupped her breast, rubbing her clit sensually with her free hand.

Kira couldn't control himself. Crawling on his hands and knees, he made his way over to her. Sticking his tongue out, Kira eagerly began to lip her dripping lips, loving her taste as he began to eat her out. Murrue panted as the boy licked her pussy. Running a hand through his hair, she pressed his face against her cunt as well as pushing her pussy against him, driving his tongue deeper into her. "Ohhhhh!" Murrue cooed. "Yesss! Lick me more, Kira! I'm so close!"

Getting an idea, Kira took his tongue out of Murrue's core and replaced it with several fingers. Murrue's nails dug into the boy's scalp as she writhed in pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Kira put his lips around her clit, licking and sucking on her sensitive nub. Throwing her head back, Murrue stuck out her tongue lewdly and gripped her breasts as she exploded. "Ah! Ahhhhhhhh!" she cried as she gushed all over Kira's hand and lips.

Pulling away, Kira sat up, swallowing her juices and licking his hand clean. Already addicted to her, Kira couldn't get enough. So caught up in tasting Murrue was Kira that he didn't notice the woman's eyes come back into focus; much faster than a normal woman's.

Kira gasped as Murrue shoved him off the bed. Before he could recover from hitting the floor Murrue threw herself on top of them. Looking up he saw that Murrue had a smile of pure unadulterated lust. "Aww! I never thought a sweet boy like you is a good pussy licker!" Straddling Kira's waist she rubbed her dripping cunt against his throbbing shaft. "Kira…" she sighed as she pushed her hips down, feeling Kira's head slip inside her. All at once Murrue took in Kira's thick cock, pushing herself down until she felt the tip get lodged in her womb. While most women would find such a thing to be painful, Murrue was not like most women, since she secretly played with sex toys during her teenage years and even before she entered the EA. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode Kira hard and fast, her hips slapping against his pelvis with each bounce, like she was trying to nail Kira to the floor and her body was the hammer.

Kira was lost in the feel of Murrue's pussy. He'd never experienced something that was so hot, so wet, so…tight! It was like Murrue was trying her hardest to crush his cock with her walls, the woman using her experience to playfully squeeze Kira's cock with her muscles. Looking up at the woman he became mesmerized by her bouncing tits. Reaching up, Kira grabbed her juicy melons and eagerly squeezed them, making Kira arch her back in pleasure.

Murrue's vision started to get hazy as she continued to ride Kira like a stallion. She loved Kira's cock inside her; it was better than anything she could fantasize about. Her pussy melted as Kira's cock stretched her, the tip continuously smashing into her womb again and again. For a woman like her the feeling was paradise.

Her hips moving on their own, Murrue rode the boy faster. "OH! YES! YESS!" she screamed with each bounce. Laying down on Kiras chest, Murrue pulled the boy into a lust-filled kiss. The two turned it into a wet and sloppy kiss as they both felt close to orgasm. Not wanting to let the woman do all the work for them both, Kira's hands cupped her luscious ass and he began to respond with thrusts of his own, making Murrue see stars.

Breaking the kiss Murrue looked into Kira's eyes and smiled seductively, knowing that the boy was close to cumming. "That's it, Kira…" she whispered, licking his lips with her sexy tongue again. "Cum inside me! I want to feel your cum!"

Murrue was shocked as Kira grabbed by the back of her head and slammed his lips against hers as he felt his balls swell, devouring the woman's mouth in a passionate kiss as a hot surge rushed through his cock. Likewise Murrue dug her nails into the boy's scalp again as she felt the bubble inside her burst. The two moaned loudly and lewdly as they came together, Murrue's eyes rolling into the back of her head as her pussy was filled with hot jizz. Kira came close to passing out as he felt Murrue's walls almost crush his cock as she milked him of his cum, her body pressing against his as if she was literally trying to become one with him.

The two lay there on the floor, sweating and panting as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Murrue captured Kira's lips again, sweetly kissing him as she threaded her fingers into his once more. "Mmmh," she moaned before pulling away, laying her head next to Kira's. "Heheh, my sweet Yamato…" she teased, running a hand through his hair.

Deciding that the floor was too uncomfortable, Kira, still deep inside Murrue, sat up and carried her over to the bed. Murrue sighed as he laid her down before pulling out. As Kira lay beside her she grinned and gripped his long shaft, stroking him back to life. Kira was shocked as the woman jerked him off. "Murrue?" he gasped.

"It's not enough, Kira. I want more," Murrue whispered into his ear. Once Kira was hard again Murrue got onto her knees and crawled in front of Kira. The boy stared stunned as she laid her head down on the bed with her ass sticking up, spreading her cheeks to reveal her asshole. "Here. I want you here!"

Murrue grinned when she felt Kira mount her. She could sense his hesitation and retorted. "No need for prep or lube, Kira. Do me in my ass. RIGHT NOW! As your captain, I order you to do so!" she cried, feeling hornier than ever. Feeling the tip of Kira's cock nudge her backdoor she gripped the sheets and readied herself. Not wanting to hurt her, Kira slowly slid his cock into her sphincter, marveling at the hot tightness of it. Murrue cringed and had to fight back from screaming in pain. She felt like her ass was being split in two. Finally, as Kira slid the last inch into her ass Murrue went cross-eyed; feeling like the tip was touching her stomach.

Deciding to give the woman what she wanted, Kira grabbed a handful of Murrue's brown hair and pulled, forcing her back to arch as he began to slide his cock out then slam it back it. "AH! OH YES! YES!" Murrue screamed, bucking her hips to make Kira go even deeper. She especially loved how Kira pulled on her hair, something that she'd thought would never experience. Gripping the sheets, Murrue panted and cried out as Kira pounded her ass.

Kira felt her hot walls tighten around him with every thrust, trying his hardest not to blow his load then and there. Letting go of her hair Kira pressed his body against hers, their sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Losing his footing on the sweaty sheets, Kira pulled Murrue close and lay down on his side, continuing to tear up Murrue's ass.

Murrue felt like she was being lifted to heaven as Kira gave her anal, the boy licking and sucking on her neck. His hands crept around her to fondle her tits, pinching her nipples harshly to illicit a loud gasp from the woman. To drive the woman even wilder, Kira let go of one of her tits and started to rub her pussy.

The loving yet harsh treatment sent Murrue over the edge. The whole world began to spin as she shook in Kira's arms. "Yes! YES! YESSSSS FUCK YESSSSSS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her ass clamping down on Kira's cock. It was too much for Kira to bear, the pilot burying his face in her hair before unloading inside her. Murrue stuck her tongue out in a slutty manner as she felt her ass get creampied, moaning as Kira held her in his arms.

Pulling out, Kire panted and snuggled into Murrue's warmth as they rode out their highs. Seeing Murrue's eyes come back into focus, Kira chuckled. "I guess I went a little bit overboard back there, Murrue"

Smiling, Murrue turned around and wrapped her arms and legs around Kira, nuzzling his neck. "Oh, but it was wonderful, Kira. I haven't felt that excited from all those years." She traced her finger around Kira's neck. "So, when will it be?", she asked as Kira raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Hm?"

"Our first date? Only if you're okay with it", Murrue said, hoping that the time they spent would not be a one-night stand but Kira simply gave a smile and kissed her forehead.

"After what you told me about how you felt, how would I say no?", Kira exclaimed as Murrue's eyes became heavy and a few tears came out in happiness as she embraced the Coordinator. "And because I also felt the same way with you, and I wouldn't have it in another way. Because I will protect you and the Archangel", he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe we'll talk about it in the morning, it's getting kinda late", he said as he slowly closed his eyes.

The Captain of the Archangel would only nod with a smile as she and her new lover went to sleep afterwards.

Unknown to them, a hidden camera was installed in Kira's room during the first war to monitor him because of his Coordinator origins. And from there, Cagalli and Miriallia were watching in both shock and disbelief of what had transpired. The Princess of Orb blacked out while Miriallia suddenly felt hot, knowing that one of her best friends proved to be an an adept sex machine, feeling some liquid leaking out suddenly. She saved the recording in a flashdrive and went to her room afterwards.

**AN:**

**Yep, that's a first. Feel free to leave a review though. If I did find manage to get time in writing this, I might also include female minor characters from both Seed and Destiny at future chapters.**

**Additional Notes:**

**This chapter is a continuation that my friend gave me, and when I saw the review, I knew I had to make changes to prevent copyright. So my apologies to that author if he is reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Triple Treat

**Pairing: KiraXJuriXAsagiXMayura**

**Chapter 2: Triple** **Treat**

The sound of laughter filled the room as Asagi Caldwell sat down on the couch with her drinking buddies, Mayura Labatt and Juri Wu Nien. The three were having a good time while drinking booze that Asagi brought from a nearby store.

Putting down her cup of booze, Asagi leaned back against her chair and sighed. "Hahhh… this is boring…."

Mayura leaned back against the table and put down her bottle, raising an eyebrow. "What is?"

"Do you sometimes think of the pilots who were bragging on how they got laid?" Asagi pouted. "I spent my time trying to look for a hot guy but there's been no opportunity to find a good man now! At least Commander La Flaga gave me some nice eye-candy to look at." She looked out the window and sighed again.

Mayura chuckled. "I think I know what you mean. Being a test pilot can certainly be a bummer when you got to scratch that particular itch. But why complain though?" She took another swig of her bottle.

Asagi looked back at the redhead curiously. "Really? I would've thought some of those boys from the Junk Guild were ones?"

Mayura put down the bottle and laughed hard. "Hah! Hardly. None of them are really my type And besides," she held up a thumb and a forefinger and put them about several inches apart. "I've seen one of them in the shower by _accident_. So no thank you."

At that exact same moment in the Junk Guild base, Lowe Guele sneezed, wondering who was talking behind his back.

"Guys, why are we even talking about this?", Juri asked, her cheeks are that of a tomato. Among the three, she has the most innocent side and she was often dragged to whatever shenanigans her two friends and fellow pilots had.

"Come on Juri!", Mayura called out to her friend, leaning her arm onto her shoulders. "For the gal who kept _private files_ on her computer, there's no way you can't _not_ get involved!"

The purple-head's blushed turned crimson "I told you those files were private!"

Mayura waved her hand, "Nah don't worry Juri, you're secret is safe with us! Besides, you're not the only one who kept _private files, _though mine is in the form of books."

Asagi raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "So that's why you keep buying those books. But that's beside the point." She reached for her breasts and cupped them. "Seriously men only sought women with sizeable assets! No wonder none of us can find a guy of our own."

Now it was Mayura who laughed. "You think having huge assets are what actually catches a guy's attention " she smirked, running a hand up her thigh. "Skill is more important than assets."

Asagi's eyes narrowed at Mayura, "You speak as if you know it but you're still a virgin yourself!" She poured herself another cup of sake and downed it while the redhead blushed in embarassment. "Since we haven't all experienced this type of thing, I'd say we do so tonight!"

Mayura raised an eyebrow and grinned, liking where this was going. "Oh really? Let's do it then! Are you up Juri?"

Juri is not so-enthusiastic unlike the three so she'd rather leave it to them at this one. "I think you two should go ahead"

"Awww!", Asagi whined. "Come on, don't tell me you're backing out now.", she said before the blond smirked. "Or do you want to remain a virgin for the rest of your life?"

Juri's cheeks went crimson once more. "What?! No! That's not it!", she protested. "Fine if you two are going then count me in!"

The two smiled at her determination. Before the two could talk about it further, Mayura butted in. "Well, it seems that this is something we can't settle ourselves. So…" her smiled turned devious, "why don't we give this a practical run. I bet I could fuck the smirk off of a man's face before you two."

Asagi started to grin. "Okay, this seems like a good idea."

"Yeah, now then, who's going to be our special judge?" Mayura asked, grinning with equal lust.

"What about Kira?", Juri asked. Secretly enough, she had a crush on the young Coordinator ever since he guided her controls during the simulations that caused her to have a soft side of him but the two were not so enthusiastic about it.

"Kira is good-looking at the sorts but I think he's too nice for this kind of charade", Asagi said, not wanting the pilot's innocence to be tarnished because he was involved at this.

"Oh hush!", Mayura wavered off. "All men had their darkest sides within them and I think Kira is just like all of them."

The three girls looked at each other for a moment before grinning.

"You know, that seems like a good idea…."

**At the Atha Bathhouse**

Kira sighed as he sank into the hot water, the large pool being a welcome relief. Kira had come to Orb for a much needed vacation after the whole JOSH-A incident. Thankfully for him, Cagalli managed to convince her father to allow Kira to stay in the guest room. The boy was surprised by the man's generosity but then again, the man had started to mellow out a bit so maybe he was starting to warm up to him.

Grabbing a sponge, Kira began to wash himself. Sighing in contentment, Kira smiled. "This is nice. It's nice to spend a night here when nothing's going on." He sat back against the spring and smiled. So relaxed was Kira that he never noticed he was being watched in a tree-branch.

"Wow, I suppose you made a wise choice, Juri!", Asagi remarked as eyed the boy's physique while Juri on the other hand, was blushing horribly with a trinket of blood coming out of her nose. "Can you see the measurements?"

"Wait...seven inches at least!", Mayura remarked with her eyes at the size of dinner plates of what is seeing while it caused more blood to draw out from Juri's nose. "I guess being a Coordinator has its perks!"

The other two nodded, and as they watched Kira wash, they can feel their bodies getting hot at every second and they had to resist the urge in putting their hands beneath their pants. But as they did, the three branch they were in gave way and they plummet into the water below.

That is where Kira's relaxed daze ended when three large blurs jumped over his head and landed right into the middle of the bath. Kira gasped as he got hit by a large wave of hot water, covering his eyes as he wondered what the hell just happened.

"Not a happy landing!", Asagi groaned

"You said it!", Mayura seconded.

When Kira wiped the water from his eyes his blood became hotter than the bath. In front of him were Asagi, Mayura and Juri, their clothes drenched from the hot spring while he had nothing on for now. "You guys!" Kira shouted, covering his manhood with both hands. "What are you doing here?!"

Scratching awkwardly from Kira's innocent behavior, Asagi waded through the bath over to Kira. "How do we say this... No need to be shy! We just need your help with something."

"Help?" Kira asked, keeping his junk covered.

Juri's voice followed after though she was completely off guard on what they said. "You see, Kira, we got into a little argument and we just can't seem to agree on anything…."

Mayura continued. "So we decided to come here and let you be the judge of things!" Kira could hear them moving closer to him and gulped, feeling Asagi's hand touched his knee.

"And…that argument would be?"

Asagi pulled Kira's hands away from his junk. As she did, the blond nodded to her teammates and they started shedding their clothes, starting from their yellow shirts and their cargo pants before they removed their lingerie underneath while also removing their footwear. Kira's eyes were almost hypnotized as he saw the three nude figures in front of him and his eyes not letting go. But he quickly regained his senses and covered them in embarrasment. That is where Asagi leaned over him.

"What's a woman's best asset? Is it her proportions?" she whispered, running her hand down her young but beautiful body. Kira blushed as he stared at her naked body. Her slender fingers ran a circle around her C-cup breast.

"Or their skills when they're at it?" Mayura cut in, walking to Kira's left side. Kira almost suffered a catastrophic nosebleed from staring at her bare breasts. Mayura grinned at Kira's stunned reaction as he stared her chest.

Juri remained silent though, not knowing what to say in seducing a man, but she remained vigilant that she will go through this.

Turning back around, Juri crouched down into the water and caressed Kira's red cheek. "So, Kira? What do you think?"

"I…um…well…" Kira stammered, tongue-tied. His brain shut down as he stared at these three beautiful teens. Naturally, he would despise this type of action but his body refused to back down from this temptation.

Asashi giggled. "What's the matter? Speechless already, Kira?"

Juri grinned as she sat down in Kira's lap. "No. That would be me." Kira's eyes widened to their limit when Juri kissed him, her lips soft and warm. "Mmmmh…" she moaned. Asagi and Mayura sat down next to Kira as they made out, smiling deviously at the two. Asagi chuckled at Kira's dazed reaction before turning his head, capturing his lips in a hot kiss. Since they had known Juri's crush on Kira, they let her first, not wanting their friend's dream be crushed by them.

Mayura pouted at being left out before looking down at Kira's lap. Asagi also felt something brush against her stomach and look down. "Oh my!" she said as she stared down at Kira's hardened cock, the mushroom-shaoed head sticking out of the water. "Wow, Kira, you really are bigger than they think!"

As Juri continued to lock lips with Kira, Mayura reached down beneath the water and grabbed it. Kira gasped as her hand wrapped around his shaft, giving Asagi the opportunity to slip her tongue into Kira's mouth. Kira couldn't believe what was happening but he soon found himself wanting more as her tongue came into contact with his. Mayura saw how Kira's body was reacting to their lustful ministrations and leaned forward, kissing Kira's neck, feeling his quickening pulse. "That's it, Kira…" she whispered into his ear as Mayura grabbed Kira's hands, guiding them to her chest; Juri responding in kind by running her hand up and down Kira's shaft. "That's it…by the time we're done, we'll have fucked the prude right out of you!"

The three girls stood up and pulled Kira out of the pool, setting him down at the edge of the spring. Asagi turned to Juri and lightly smacked her ass, "You go first, lover-girl!"

"Alright then…" Juri said shyingly before getting down into the pool on her knees, sitting in front of Kira. "Kira," Juri called out shyingly while wedging Kira's cock between her breasts which is generous in size. "You like?"

"Juri…" Kira moaned as he sat back and let Juri do the work. He had no idea how soft and smooth Juri's breasts were. He watched as his cock was engulfed again and again by her white globes. Juri sighed in ecstasy as she got Kira off with her breasts. Her breasts were very sensitive and having Kira's length being rubbed against them was better than anything Kira had had in a long time. Kira leaned down and wrapped her pink lips around the head of Kira's cock and sucked on it, feeling her body give in to the pleasure thanks to her sensitive breasts. Kira put his hands on her shoulders and held onto the purple-head as she sucked him off. "Ah!" Kira groaned as he flet her hot tongue lick at his head while she squeezed her breasts together, smothering his cock in her vice of flesh. "Can't…hold on!" Kira squeezed his eyes shut as he flet his sac tighten up. "Ahhh!" he cried out as he came. Kira pulled her head back and grinned as Kira covered her face and breasts with his white cum. "Fuck!" Kira groaned as he sat back against the edge of the pool of water, taking deep breaths.

"Wow! You sure let out a lot!" Asagi said as she sat down into the water next to Juri. "You must've been holding it in for a long time. I wonder…" Kira watched as the blonde leaned forward and dragged her tongue across Juri's breasts, licking up the white essence staining her skin. Juri cooed as she felt Asagi's tongue roam across her bosom before gasping in surprise as Mayura did the same, the two meeting together in an erotic kiss after they were done. Kira's cock throbbed madly as he watched the scene as Juri butted in, watching the three girls make out in a sloppy three-way kiss.

Pulling away, Asagi pushed Juri and Mayura aside and smiled deviously at Kira. "Alright, it's my turn. I'll show you how good a woman's body can feel, Kira." Turning around, Asagi sat down in Kira's lap, wedging his thick cock between her cheeks. "Mmmmh! It's so thick," Asagi slurred as she grabbed Kira's hand and guided them to her hips. "Don't be afraid, Kira. Indulge on me," she said softly.

Nodding, Kira ran his hands all across Asagi's wet body. His heart raced a mile a minute as he felt her warm skin beneath his fingertips. Asagi sighed Kira's name as his hands trailed up her thighs, spreading her legs wide and letting him feel her more. His hands trailed up her stomach to her breasts, cupping them as he breathed in her scent from her blonde hair, his mind fogging up as he breathed in her scent. Asagi smiled seductively as she felt Kira's cock rub between her cheeks, lifting her hips slightly. Kira gasped as he felt her wet lips rub against his shaft, Asagi grinding her ass against his hips as she rubbed her cunt against his cock; not enough for full penetration but enough that Kira could feel his skin start to heat up further from her erotic treatment. She let out a small scream as she felt her hymen broke but she kissed him as she felt pain. "Keep going. I just need a minute", she wheezed as the Coordinator complied before he thrust in and out in an increasing pace. Asagi herself was starting to lose herself to the pleasure. Burying her face into her shoulder, Kira gripped Asagi's breasts hard as he bucked his hips into her, already feeling close as his sensitive cock rubbed against her pussy. Unable to bear the feel of her hot body, Kira threw his head back. "Cumming!" he groaned once more.

Mmmh! So hot!" Asagi purred as Kira shot his load up onto her body, feeling it hit the bottom of her breasts. She made a mental note to take some contraceptives after this, her teammates having a similar thought to prevent any buns in the oven. Reaching down she smeared the white cum on skin, grinning with glee. Hopping off of Kita, Asagi looked down and saw to her shock that Kira was still hard as a rock. Turning to the redhead, Mayura, she grinned. "Well, Mayura? Your turn."

The redhead grinned from ear to ear. "With pleasure." Getting down on her knees like her friend had, Mayura gripped Kira's cock and stroked it, earning a heated groan from the boy who was still coming down from his high. "Enough of them, Kira. I'll show you how skill matters more in pleasuring a man!"

The redhead licked the head slowly, tasting the remaining drops of cum dripping out of the slit. "Mmmh!" Mayura purred as she ran her tongue up and down Kira's meaty shaft, loving his taste. Going further, the redhead wrapped her lips around the thick head and took him into her mouth, her head bobbing back and forth, taking Kira deep into her mouth. Kira grabbed at the edge of the spring, not used to the feel of a woman's hot and wet mouth. Mayura gagged as she took Kira even deeper but was undeterred, going until Kira's cock was deep down her throat, her tongue flattened by his impressive girth. "Glckkk!" she gagged as she bobbed her head back and forth madly, giving Kira the deepthroat of a lifetime.

"Mayura…" Kira gasped, his head rolling back as the redhead sucked him off. Her mouth felt just as good as Juri's breasts and Asagi's ass. It made him struggle to think straight, not used to all of his pent-up lust raging through him unrestricted. As Asagi had said, they were slowly but surely making his prudishness fade away.

"I can't!" Kira groaned as he gripped Mayura's head. The redhead's eyes widened as Kira. stuffed her mouth full of cock. Nonetheless, she took much pleasure as Kira treated her mouth as his own fuck-toy. Juri, raising an eyebrow at Kira 's debauched look, reach beneath the two and squeezed his balls, driving him over the edge as Mayura continued to suck him off. "FUCK!" Kira cried out as he felt that familiar hot rush flow to the tip of his cock. Mayura gagged as her mouth was filled with cum, struggling to swallow it since most of her mouth was already filled with cock. As Kira pulled out of her mouth, the last few spurts landed on the woman's face, covering her in his spunk. Sitting back, Mayura panted for air as she swallowed the treat, licking the cum on her lips in a seductive manner, loving how it tasted. Kira panted as he struggled to maintain himself, sitting down as he sweated bullets.

Mayura stood up and grinned. "Well ladies, looks like I won our bet. Kira absolutely lost himself when I sucked his cock!"

"Well," Asagi said shaking her head as she sat down next to Kira. "It seems that we've gone back to the undecided phase." She turned Kira's head to face her and the boy saw lust still gleaming in her eyes. "So tell us, Kira, which is better? My body, Juri's breasts or Mayura's blowjob?"

Kira merely sat there and stared at her. "I uh…" he really didn't know how to react to that question. All three women had been amazing and he'd felt the exact same amount of pleasure from all three of them. "I can't really say…" he finally said, worried that he might start a catfight.

Kira's answer made Asagi grin from ear to ear, liking where this was going. "Well then, I guess we'll have to settle this another way if that's the case." Kira sat there in awe of the beautiful woman as she scooted onto his lap, his cock pushing against her pussy, feeling its heat against his sensitive head. "Let's see whose pussy Kira enjoys the most." Asagi caressed Kira's face and leaned forward, lightly nibbling on his lower lip. Pulling away, she leaned closer until the boy felt her hot breath in his ear, her alluring voice slithering into him as she whispered "Are you ready, Kira?"

"Yes," Kira panted, his hands going to her waist and pulling her down onto his cock. Asagi devoured the moan that escaped Kira's lips as she sank down on his cock, bringing Kira into manhood. As Asagi became fully seated in Kira's lap the kiss between them became sloppy, their tongues lewdly slamming against each other. Asagi ran her hands through Kira's brown hair as she rolled her hips, feeling Kira rub against her sweet spots. In response Kira wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. "Mmmmmh!" Kira moaned into his fellow pilot's mouth as her breasts pushed against his hard chest, making small thrusts up into her. As they parted from the kiss, Kira saw the glazed look in Asagi's eyes and it made him want more. Cupping her ass, Kira lifted her up and speared her back down on his cock. "Asagi…" he groaned as her tight walls embraced him, feeling them try to suck him back into her every time his cock left her. "You feel so good!"

Smirking at Kira's virgin reaction, Asagi wrapped her arms around Kira's neck, pulling his face into her breasts as she bounced on his lap, feeling his cock rub against her G-spot over and over again. "So do you, Kira. You feel so good inside me." Kira looked up and was kissed passionately again, letting her tongue worm into her mouth. His grip on her ass tightened as he bounced her on his cock faster and faster, his chest tingling with delight as her hard nipples rubbed against his chest. Losing himself to the ecstasy, Kira broke the kiss and buried his face in her cleavage, holding her tight as she continued to bounce on his cock. Asagi's head rolled back, sweat beading down her smooth body as Kira pleasure her the most satisfying way that made the people in the videos she watched look like ameteurs.

As if his instincts had been replaced by a wild animal's, Kira's grip on her ass tightened even further, sure to leave marks later on. Asagi let out a loud cry as Kira stood up, her legs wrapping around Kira's waist as gravity pulled her down onto the boy's cock. "Oh! Kira!" Asagi shouted as the boy fucked her while standing. Leaning back, Asagi tantalized Kira's sight as her breasts bounced with each thrust into her. "Oh god! Kira!"

"Asagi…" Kira slurred, fucking his fellow pilot with all his might. His hips slapped against Asagi's ass as he drove his cock in and out of Asagi's pussy, feeling her hot walls embrace his cock. "Ah! Ah! Kira!" Kira panted as he pulled her close, his balls tightening up again. "I'm about to cum!"

"OH! AH! FUCK!" Asagi cried as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Kira! KIRA!" she screamed as she came, her pussy gushing her love juices all over Kira's thighs and balls.

"Asagi!" Kira grunted as he pushed his cock as deep as it could go before shooting his cum into her, giving the pilot a hot creampie. By the time Kira had finished filling Asagi, the woman felt like her womb was going to explode from the amount of cum being pumped into her.

Wobbling on shaky legs, Kira sat back down at the edge of the bath, lifting Asagi off his lap. The blonde pilot's eyes came back into focus as she was emptied, white cum dripping from her filled hole. "Mmmh…" she purred as she sat down next to Kira. "That was amazing…."

Kira threw his head back and stared at the ceiling as he struggled for air, his body covered in sweat. His reprieve was cut off, however, when he felt something hot touch the shaft of his cock. Looking down he saw Juri between his legs, her hot tongue lapping up Asagi's juices on his cock. "Juri! Give me a minute!"

Chuckling, Juri shook her head as she licked the underside of Kira's cock, purring at the taste. "You look like you're more than ready here," she said as she crawled away from Kira until she was sitting in the middle of the bath, her legs spead wide. "Come here, Kira…" she requested, as if she was almost begging for him to take her.

Peeling himself away from Asagi, the boy crawled into the bath until he was on top of Juri. The hot water intensified the feeling for them both as Kira rubbed the head of his cock against her pink folds. "Juri…" he moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her breasts.

"Do it, Kira…" Juri said, running her wet hands thorugh his sweaty brown hair. "Please, give it to me!"

Kira nodded, pushing himself into her warm cunt. Kira gasped as her hole slowly swallowed his cock. Juri cried out as Kira pushed himself in to the hilt, her virginity taken from her but to her, it was like a dream come true to have the man she had been crushing for some time to be inside her. A loud moan came from Kira as he pushed in and out of her. The water around them splashed as Kira's thrusts became stronger.

"Oh! Kira! Ah!" Juri moaned as she felt Kira stretch her womanhood. "Your so big inside me!" Kira never knew that hearing dirty talk could turn him on but he liked hearing those words coming from the usually quiet purple-head. Grabbing Kira by the back of the head, Juri kissed him as she pulled him under the water.

Juri's arms traveled across Kira's back as she devoured Kira's lips underwater, the feeling of Kira's cock sliding deeply in and out of her overwhelming her along with the heat of the bath. _'This feels so good! I'm melting….'_

Soon air became an issue and the two pilots surfaced, only taking a few breaths of air before smashing their lips together again. "Mmmmh!" Juri moaned as she felt Kira's cock go deeper and deeper into her, struggling to maintain herself. She had been dreaming of this moment but she never felt of what it is to have her walls stretch around a thick cock. Pulling away from Kira, Juri let out a husky groan as she felt the knot in her stomach start to become undone. "Kira! You're so good!"

"Juri!" Kira panted, the water around them sloshing madly. He squeezed his eyes shut as he increased the strength of his thrusts. "You're so tight!" Kira leaned back and sat down, pulling Juri into his lap, the water at their chests.

"OH! AH! AH! AHH!" Juri wailed. "You're gonna make me cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Kira's response came when he eyed her bouncing breasts. Juri gasped as Kira wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking her like a baby. Kira was close himself, his sensitive cock unable to bear the hot and tight feeling of Juri's pussy any more. "Mmmmmh!" Kira moaned into Juri's breast as he came, shooting his load into breast's womb.

"OHHHH!" Juri screamed as she came, her pussy tightening around Kira's cock in a hot vice. Her arms wrapped around Kira's head, pushing him harder against her chest as she felt Kira's cum fill her pussy. "Oh fuck…Kira…. that felt amazing", she lamented with a soft smile towards him. "I'm happy that my first time was with you"

Kira nodded while returning her smile and deciding that he needed to cool down badly, Kira lifted Juri off his cock and picked her up, carrying her bridal style to the edge of the bath and set her down next to a grinning Asagi, who was lying on the ground fingering her creampied pussy. Panting, he reached for his towel to dry himself off. His towel was yanked from his grasp, however, by Mayura. "Mayura, give me a minute!" Kira pleaded when he saw the seductive smirk on her face. "I don't think I can handle one more round!"

The redhead cocked her head back and grinned, pointing at Kira's crotch. "Oh I don't know about that…you sure look ready to me!" Kira looked down and saw that his cock was still hard as a rock! "I gotta say, you sure are one long-lasting stud!"

Seeing Kira's perplexed reaction, Asagi explained. "To what Miss Simmons told us one time, Coordinators have massive sex drives, Kira. And I say you have the largest amount of it. I bet you could go half the night and not lose any stamina…."

"Don't worry. Let me dry you off." Mayura walked over to Kira and kissed him lightly while she ran the towel across his chest. She moaned in pleasure as she pushed her chest against Kira's. "Take me, Kira…" she whispered as he wrapped her arms around her, her thighs closing around his cock. "Looks like you're all dry to me. Sure you can handle this slut?" she uttered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Kira hissed as her nails dragged down his back. Smiling seductively, Mayura pulled away from Kira and got down on her hands and knees, her ass coming in view in front of him. "Come here, Kira. Come do me doggy-style!"

There was no hesitance in Kira's eyes as he mounted the redhead. His prusdish nature had been shoved off a cliff at this point and his innocence lost forever. He knew what he wanted at that moment and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Mayura straight into the floor. Mayura gasped as Kira pushed his cock into her tight hole with a single thrust. "OH FUCK!" she shouted, clawing at the floor as Kira's hips smacked against her ass, the fapping sound their fucking echoing throughout the room. "Mmmmmmh! So good!" Mayura panted, her arms wobbling.

Kira grunted Mayura's name as he slammed his cock into her tight hole. She was tighter than Asagi and Juri and made him want to fuck her into oblivion, his hips moving with a mind of their own, a slave to Kira's rampant hormones. He gasped, however when realizing she was getting tighter, forcing Kira to fuck her as hard as he could.

"OH! OH! FUCK! AH! FUCK ME!" Mayura cried out with every thrust, feeling Kira pump deeper and deeper into her. Kira raised her leg, letting him slide until he'd shoved every inch of his manhood into the redhead. Eyeing her ass, Kira gave her a spank. "Mmmh! Yeah!" Mayura purred. "Spank this slut!"

The sound of Kira's hand swatting Mayura's rear end filled the room along with the sound of their moans and Kira's hips slapping against her ass. Soon Kira's hand had left a red imprint on her bottom, Mayura sticking her tongue out lewdly as she bucked into Kira's thrusts, her breasts swaying as she gritted at the tiled floor. Kira squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to thrust into redhead, trying his best to hold on.

Mayura arched her back as she felt the bubble inside her begin to burst, her mind blanking out as the pleasure became too much for her to bear. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum! I'm…" Mayura threw her head back and she came hard around Kira's cock. "CUMMING!"

The sudden tightness on Kira's sensitive cock was too much for the boy. Leaning forward, Kira grabbed Mayura's breasts as he pressed his back against her. The redhead gasped as Kira came inside her, staining her insides with white. The redhead turned her head and kissed Kira deeply as he filled her, her hand going to her clit and rubbing it to make the hot feeling inside her last.

Kira pulled out of Mayura and sat down, pulling Mayura into his lap, sweating heavily. "Fuck…that was…that was…." He was at a loss for words as his sensitive cock rubbed against Mayura's ass.

Mayura turned her head and kissed Kira's cheek. "Mmmmh! Kira…that was amazing…" She reached down and fingered her dripping hole, feeling Kira's white cum slip out of her. "Mmmh! You sure filled me up."

When Kira felt something press against his back, he turned and saw Juri sitting behind him, pressing her chest into his back. "Kira, can you tell us: Who's the better girl?"

"Yes, Kira." Asagi sat down at Kira's side and caressed Kira's cheek. "Tell us, who did you enjoy more?"

Once again Kira was at a loss for words, feeling the heated gazes of the three girls. "I…I…." Sighing, Kira took a deep breath and pulled Asagi close with one arm, holding Mayura close with the other and turning and kissing Juri's pink lips. "All three of you are amazing. I can't possibly choose between you girls. You're all incredible."

Asagi giggled. "I should've guessed that's what you would've come up with. So ladies, guess this means it's a three-way tie?"

"I'm not mad." Juri giggled. "Honestly, that was fun!"

"Me too!" Mayura grinned as she caressed his cheek. "So Kira. Would you mind if we spent the night with you?"

Kira chuckled at the suggestion. "I don't mind, really."

"You know, I know this may sound weird, but Juri here has been crushing on you", Asagi said as Juri blushed at the comment. "And I admit, I also felt the same way, but I just can't bring myself to say it to you, but I really liked you, Kira. I really do."

Kira gave a sweet kiss on her cheek just as the blonde was flustered he turned to Mayura. "I feel the same way too, Kira. And, I'm willing to share with my best friends as long as you can love us all the same", the redhead admitted as the Coordinator was surprised in what she had said. He glanced at the other two girls, and they gave him a kiss on the lips, first by Asagi, followed by Mayura, and then by Juri.

"Then I'll do my best to keep you three occupied", he said as the three girls smiled at him. "It's getting kinda late. We can use some sleep now", he suggested as they picked up their clothes and supported each other by the arms as they walked to Kira's room.

**AN:**

**That took long, especially when it involved three women! I revised chapter 1 when I realized that the file that my friend gave me to continue on, was actually copied from another author so I had to change it to prevent copyright claim. So my apologies to the author if he is reading this. **


	3. Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

**Pairing: KiraXNatarle**

**Chapter 3: ****A Familiar Face**

**(Post-Seed, months after the Battle of Jachin Due)**

"Just how far on do I have to go?", Kira whined to himself as he walked along the street a long distance from his home near the shores, with his fatigue being at its lowest point.

Holding a package wrapped in brown paper under his arm, Kira climbed up the stairs to the apartment complex's third floor. Murrue had requested him to deliver the said package to an adress some distance from where he and the others lived. He was still haunted from the memories of the first war, his failure to protect Flay and Tolle, as a result he had been withdrawn and quiet nowadays, despite Waltfelt and Lacus's attempts for him to brighten up.

Deciding for him to have time outside, Murrue gave him a task. Given a package to deliver and an address, she sent him off his way before she took over in watching the kids along with Lacus at Reverend Malchio's orphanage.

Reaching the address Kira relaxed his shoulders. "I wonder why she didn't send Mr. Waltfelt at this type of work, considering his new prosthetic arm", he grumbled before finding the right door. He knocked on it thrice and called out, "Hello! Package Delivery!"

"Just a second!" said a voice on the other end of the door. "I'll be right there!" The doorknob started to jiggle but didn't turn, making the apartment's occupant curse. "Damn it! I told them to fix this door!" Kira waited for the client to open the door.

Finally the door opened. "Thank you. I'm sorry about the door. I just moved in and…" The words died in Natarle Badgiruel's mouth when she saw Kira standing in her doorway, wearing a purple shirt and black shorts. The most notable thing about her appearance were the bullet scars on her left arm and her right leg. "Kira Yamato?!"

"Captain Badgiruel?!" Kira gaped in response. "You live here?"

Sweat started to bead down the side of Natarle's face. The last time she saw Kira in person was at Onogoro Island before his presumed death at the hands of Athrun Zala but later reappeared in a new machine at the Battle of Mendel. She didn't know if Kira was the type to hold any grudges for her suggestions in kidnapping his parents and having him remain as the Strike's pilot for the Alliance despite his constant refusals but she hoped that wasn't the case, he hadn't known about it. "..Yes…" She suddenly facepalmed. "I just wish Ramius told me that you worked with her all this time."

Kira was silent for a moment. He remembered quite well when she was the commander aboard the Dominion, whose three psychotic pilots in their Mobile Suits gave him and Athrun enough trouble and almost killed them at several occassions. But unlike Natarle, who was cautious and a little bit afraid of him, Kira was simply shocked. "I thought…I thought you were dead along with Azrael!" he said boldly. He had been told that Mu sacrificed himself from the Dominion, Natarle sacrificed herself to save her crew from Azrael's wrath before the Dominion was destroyed along with her.

"Well…" Natarle could only give a sad smile as she looked down, not bothering to look at him to the eye for her treatment against him. "A part of me did. I have to stand up to Azrael when his madness to exterminate all Coordinators escalated to the point that he is willing to shoot his own men for victory. And I managed to incapacitate him and evacuate the ship along with a few survivors in a spare shuttle just before the Archangel fired, only to watch most of my own crew, including Allster, being shot down by a ZAFT mobile suit." She blinked in confusion when she saw Kira give her a warm smile. "What?"

"I'm glad you're okay, Captain Badgiruel. I was worried," Kira confessed. "I felt down when I heard what the others told me what happened." Aside from that, only a few survived in the Dominion's destruction but was glad that the Archangel's former second-in-command survived. He suddenly remembered the package in his hand. "Oh! Right, the package. Here you go."

Natarle took the box from him, looking at Kira with a wary eye. "I…don't get you...Ensi-I mean, Mr. Yamato," she professed, raising an eyebrow. "You see a comrade-turned-enemy who is still alive in front of you and you're happy?" she questioned. "Aren't you angry at me for what I merely thought of you when I was still at the Archangel?"

"Well…" Kira looked down at the ground, trying to put words to his emotions. "I never actually, hated you. What you did was wrong, especially when I was told about your suggestion to my parents in order for me to remain in the Alliance," he said, looking up at her with a hard gaze and making Natarle feel guiltier, "I won't lie. For a while, I had resentment to you at first. But…," He paused as he looked at her with determination. "But your own skill in defending the Archangel had also protected my friends even though you only considered them as civillians. And your own defiance against Azrael to save your crew had overshadowed that resentment" His harsh expression softened and he gave her another warm smile. "And that won't change anything and I'm just happy to see you're okay."

Touched by the boy's kind words, Natarle couldn't help but blush in response. "W-well…" she said while turning away. "The least I could do to make it up to you is invite you for dinner. Would you like to come in?"

When Kira nodded she let him enter her apartment before closing the door. Kira saw that the apartment was small and mostly empty, boxes lining the far wall. About the only furnishings she had in her living room was a couch and a TV sitting on a stand. "Did you just move in?"

"Months ago. When the war ended, I was placed in a military hospital before I was discharged. Then I don't have anywhere to go after that," Natarle sadly professed, a dark chuckle coming from her as she leaned against the wall. "It was quite, all things considered. I blindly followed my orders that involved risking the lives of innocents and my old comrades until I saw the conclusion back at Boaz."

Kira felt a pang of sadness. If he'd known that Natarle had been struggling so much he would've done something to help. "I'm sorry…"

The former Alliance officer merely smiled. She'd forgotten how Kira was kind and compassionate towards others. "It's fine. Anyway, after going around for a while I got a message out of nowhere from Captain Ramius. Apparently she had been living here as well alongside with a few others. And she also helped me get a job and even paid for this place's down-payment." She turned on the light to the kitchen and smiled at Kira. "Hungry?"

"Quite," Kira chuckled, having burned a lot of energy from walking towards her apartment.

"Good. Because if you leave here hungry still, then that's where I'll really feel bad…"

**An Hour Later...**

The two were sitting on the couch, their bellies full after a big meal cooked up by Natarle. Who would've thought that she was a good cook? Deciding that he didn't have anything urgent at home, Kira decided to stay a little while longer and catch up with Natarle. The two watched TV while talking, Natarle getting to know Kira a little better now that she had the chance to talk.

It was where when Natarle began to know some details of the boy's life like on how he had been a Coordinato by a project made by his biological father, Ulen Hibiki and was seperated by his twin sister. She was shocked to discover that the Princess of Orb was in fact, his twin sister which would mean that they are both adoptive children to their respective families. She also learned that Kira's best friend was also the son of the late Supreme Council Chairman Patrick Zala, and that the two worked together in bringing the war to an end with the destruction of Jachin Due.

When Natarle turned back to him and caught his eyes wandering, she couldn't help but smile. She'd been around the block a few times and knew that look in Kira's purple eyes that mirrors hers. She leaned back against her end of the couch and raised an eyebrow and decided to have a little fun of him since she didn't really have to keep her soldier persona since she's not even one anymore. "So tell me, Kira, is that you are interested now? I recall Lacus is very fond of you."

"Lacus? No, we're just very close friends," Kira gave a small sigh. He knew that Lacus liked him but he didn't really feel the same way to her. "Same with my other female friends."

"Oh really?" Natarle's lips formed a knowing smile. "I don't suppose you have interest on the same sex rather?", she jokingly asked. When Kira blushed in embarrassment, her smile grew wider. "Unless you happened to have grown into the habit of wearing women's perfume, your interests might be misunderstood."

Kira's cheeks went from pink to red. He used Lacus's perfume just before he had left because he couldn't find the cologne that he usually use. "Wow…I uh…", he stuttered. Suddenly it felt incredibly embarrassing to have gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Chuckling in embarrassment, Kira shrugged. "Yeah…"

Natarle couldn't help but laugh. She found a lot of amusement seeing Kira so flustered. "So who's your girlfriend?"

"No, I don't have any, really."

Hearing that, Natarle slid a little closer. "Really?" She crossed her legs and continued to smile at him. "Not even friends with benefits? I don't see you a womanizer but I you'd have women's hearts broken," she teased.

Kira blushed harder in embarrassment. He didn't realize how awkward it was to talk about his love life. When he turned away to try to get his composure back, Natarle slid a little closer. "It just…happened." But when he felt Natarle's hand touch his hanr he felt a familiar sensation begin to build, reminding him of his previous romantic relationship with Flay.

"Calm down, Kira," the former Alliance officer told him. "I do not intend to anything strange. But from the way you checked up on me…" Kira turned his head to see her warm smile, "I can think of another way of repaying you for what I did."

Kira didn't liked the way this was going, not especially when he is not yet fully recovered from the loss of Flay but what his former superior is planning is rather._...tempting_. This time his eyes were up the sight of Natarle's body despite his continuing restraint. But eventually, he went down, and he reached out and slid his hand around her side, smiling in return as he scooted closer, their legs pressing against each other while Kira's face lingered near Natarle's. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"If you want, we could be Friends with Benefits" Natarle said, her face inching towards his. Her lips neared Kira's, begging to be kissed.

"Only if you want to," Kira told her. He thought she was beautiful but he didn't want to do this if she only felt obligated.

Inwardly, Natarle would want to see what Kira is capable off other than just the battlefield, she even thought how capable he is due to his Coordinator genetics that can be used other than fighting. And this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

Natatle reached down and palmed the throbbing bulge in Kira's jeans. "Lucky or unlucky for you, I do. And I'd want to try a piece of this," she said with a sexy smirk, something that Kira did not expect from the ever-serious woman.

Wrapping both arms around her, Kira pulled the woman close. Their foreheads pressed as they looked each other in the eye. "I think I am willing to give more than that, Ma'm," Kira blurted out, his mind having lost its restraint.

Their noses touching, Natarle merely chuckled. "Then go on, _Ensign Yamato_."

His hands slowly running up Natarle's back, Kita gave the woman a deep kiss. Natarle felt a surge of pleasure shoot through her as their lips connected. Her breasts touching Kira's chest, Natarle ran her hands through Kira's brown hair before asking permission with her tongue to explore his mouth.

"Mmhh!" the two began to moan as they made out on the couch. When Kira had opened his mouth Natarle slipped her tongue inside. Kira greeted her pink organ with his own and their kiss started getting sloppy. Natarle gasped as Natarle's hand suddenly went to her breast, squeezing it softly while his opposite hand went to grab her ass. Pulling away from Kira's tasty lips, Natarle cooed as Kira began to fondle her breast harder. "You like those parts of a woman, do you?" she teased.

"How could I not? They're really big." Kira admitted.

"Really?" She reached for her shirt and whipped it off. It revealed a purple bra before she slowly, but seductively removed it in front of the boy. "How about now?"

Kira could then feel his cock throb in his pants at the sight of her breats. Natarle's globes were bigger than he thought, her nipples begging to be sucked. Kira smiled and returned the favor by taking off his shirt to let Natarle see his naked chest.

Natarle licked her lips when she saw Kira's well-toned body. She knew that Kira was fit because of his Coordinator genetics but had been to busy at her job previously to really appreciate it. Kira wrapped his arms around her thin waist again and pulled her towards him. The two met in another sloppy kiss while Kira lay back against the couch. Natarle lay on top of Kira, feeling her skin heat up as Kira ran his hands across her smooth, naked back. Feeling her hardening nipples rub against his soft skin, Kira moaned into her plump lips while his tongue clashed with hers again. His hands reached down and slipped beneath her shorts to touch her ass.

Feeling her lower half heat up, Natarle sat up. Kira's hands went to her tits again. Natarle's hands joined his in fondling her tits, squeezing and massaging them. "Ohhhh…" she moaned as Kira started to play with her nipples, his thumbs circling her areolas. The raven-haired woman bit down on her lip as his fingers pinched her nipples, the feeling making her womanhood start to moisten through her panties.

Sitting up, Kira wrapped his arms around her before putting his lips to her sweet nipple. Natarle's head rolled back when Kira started to suck on her breast. She raked her nails up Kira's back while the boy suckled her like a baby. Kira figured that her breasts were sensitive. His tongue licked her tender nipple while his hands returned to slipping beneath her shorts.

"I-I didn't know that you're really good at this!" Natarle panted, digging her nails into Kira's shoulders. "Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?", she asked as she couldn't imagine a kind and passionate boy like him would be this skilled. Kira eagerly switched to her other, neglected nipple. Feeling something hard press against her thigh, Natarle started to grind her hips, her pussy getting wetter at the thought of what lay beneath Kira's pants. "Mmmmh yes…" she moaned. As Kira's hands slipped deeper into her shorts, Natarle decided that she could do without them. Kira's heart quickened its pace from the sight of the woman unbuttoning then pulling down her shorts, showing him luscious rear. He had to admit, she was just as well-endowed down below as she was up top, likely because of her military training. Her rear was hugged by a pair of purple panties.

Natarle felt shivers run down her spine as Kira's hands ran up her naked legs before he palmed her waist. "Like what you see?," she teased.

"How am I suppose to say no?" Kira teased back. Grabbing her panties, Kira slid them down her long, slender legs. When Natarle turned around to show him her full nude body, Kira felt like he was going to explode already from her beauty.

Getting down on her knees, Natarle reached for Kira's jeans. "Now, let me see what you've been hiding." She smiled while she unbuttoned his pants, taking her time unzipping it. Her jaw hung low when she pulled them down along with his underwear, her pussy tingling when she saw Kira's throbbing manhood for the first time. "Well now" she lamented, "You're probably bigger than most men!" She grasped Kira's cock with her hand, amazed at how big and thick it was. "This is probably the result of your genetics isn't it?"

"Heheheh…" Kira chuckled as he scratched his head awkwardly. 'Maybe…'

Her lust taking over her as she gazed at Kira's cock, Natarle took Kira's manhood into her mouth. Kira gave a low moan while leaning back on the couch. "Natarle…" he slurred. He put his hand on Natarle's head while the naked woman sucked him off. His legs spread a little wider as Natarle's hand fondled his balls, gently caressing his tender sac.

"Mmmmhh!" Natarle moaned through the cock in her mouth. Her free hand traveled between her own legs and started to rub herself, the woman craving the taste of cock. Her head bobbed up and down as she took Kira as deep as she could go, her jaw stretched wide by Kira's massive girth. "Mmmh! Mmmmmmmh!" she moaned, making Kira clutch the end of the couch cushion from feeling her moan reverberate throughout his loins.

"Natarle…" Kira moaned, his head pushing Natarle's head lower to stuff more of his cock into his mouth. Hearing her gag though snapped him out of his stupor and he relented, letting Natarle's head come up for air. When Natarle pulled her lips away from Kira's dick, she took a big gulp of air. "Sorry…" Natarle said.

"Don't be," Natarle chuckled, sitting up. "That felt good. I figured you were the gentle type or is it?"

Kira leaned forward and kissed Natarle, his hands returning to her breasts. Natarle slipped her tongue back into Kira's mouth while her hand jerked him off. "Mmmmmh…" the two moaned before pulling away.

"I can be rough too," Kira told her, pulling her up to her feet. Turning the nude woman around, Kira put his hands on her waist and pulled her down onto the couch, her back pressing against his chest. Turning Natarle's head, he planted his lips on hers while his hands gently caressed her large breasts.

"Ahhh…" Natarle moaned, rolling her head back onto Kira's shoulder. Her breasts warmed up from Kira's soft massaging. Her smile widened when she felt Kira's manhood become wedged between her cheeks, making her ass feel hot from its intense heat. "Ooooohhh...you like breasts a lot," she said, turning her head to face Kira. "But which do you prefer?"

"I like them both," Kira simply said, giving her a seductive smile. "You're so beautiful it's impossible to decide which part of you is best." Cupping her tit with his firm hand, Kira trailed his hand down her belly until it reached her pussy. "You're also wet…" he whispered into her ear as his fingers slowly parted her wet lips, slipping his finger inside her to feel her forbidden fruit.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You'd make any woman wet."

The two made out while Kira fingered Natarle. The woman felt like putty in Kira's hands, sucking on his tongue. She cupped her other breast while spreading her legs wide. Sweat beaded down her naked body as Kira slid another finger into her honeypot, feeling pleasure burn inside her. Breaking the kiss between them, Natarle rolled her head back and moaned lewdly, her apartment filling with the sound of her sultry moans. "Ohhhh…fuuuuuuck!" Kira let go of her breast and slid two fingers into her mouth, her hungry orifice sucking his slim digits while his other hand pumped in and out of her, her juices leaking onto the couch. Natarle arched her back, her tongue licking Kira's fingers while her cunt tightened around the fingers inside her.

Natarle couldn't take much more. She wanted Kira so badly and she couldn't wait any longer. She reached for Kira's hands and pulled his fingers out of her mouth and cooch. Getting up, Natarle turned around and got back on top of Kira's lap. "Fuck," she slurred as she lifted her hips, her weeping pussy hovering over Kira's cock. "I want you to fuck me, right now."

Kira was hesitant, his thoughts in the past hindering him but he chose to cast it aside as he replied with another deep kiss. His hands grasped her hips and lowered her down onto his cock. Her wet lips offered little resistance when it came into contact with the head, opening up to invite him inside her. The wet heat of her pussy was rapture to Kira, his hands sliding down to cup her ass.

"Ah!" Natarle gasped lewdly, her pussy spreading wide as Kira skewered her cunt with his cock. "You're fucking big!" she slurred, lifting her hips. More moans came from the woman as she lifted her hips up and down, sliding her pussy around Kira's cock. "Ah! Oh god!" she panted. "So big!"

The leather couch creaked and groaned from its owners bouncing. Kira's fingers dug into her cheeks, driving her up and down faster. "Natarle…" he panted, sweat dripping down the side of his face. His breath hit Natarle's face, the feel of her tight walls grabbing his cock every time he slid into her snatch. "Inside you is great!" he told her.

"Ah! Yes!" Natarle leaned back and put her hands on Kira's knees, her breasts bouncing right in front of Kira's face. Kira became mesmerized by her bouncing breasts, her globes glistening with sweat. He reached with one hand and palmed her tit, squeezing it roughly and earning more moans from Natarle. Natarle panted while her body moved with a mind of its own. Kira's dick was so big she was pretty sure she was ruined for other men. But it didn't matter to her and she was okay with that as long as she could keep going at it Kira's cock. "Give me that cock! Fuck my pussy!"

Kira couldn't help but grin. He never though that the woman who had strict discipline to hrself would love to talk dirty during sex. The debauched look in her eyes spurred Kira to take control of things. "You want it? I'll give it to you."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Kira lifted Natarle up and slammed her back down onto the couch, lying on top of the beautiful woman. His weight pinning her to the dark couch, Kira moved his hips and began to pound Natarle's pussy. His hips smacked her ass rapidly as he thrust his cock deep into Natarle's cunt. Natarle dug her nails into the dark leather while Kira hammered her pussy with his cock. "Ah! Yes!" she cried out, her legs wrapping around his waist, digging her heels into his back. "Fuck me! Pound my pussy!"

As the afternoon sunlight continued to dwindle as the sun began to set, Kira fucked the beautiful woman hard. Every thrust into her earned him another moan. He grunted Natarle's name while he explored the depths of her cunt. Natarle's womanhood made dirty sounds as Kira slid in and out of her, her legs tightening their grip on his waist. "Natarle…" Kira panted, his face near hers.

Grabbing Kira by the back of the head, Natarle pulled him into a bruising kiss. The two moaned into each other lips. Natarle's body started to tense up and she could feel the pleasure welling up inside her. She pulled away from Kira's lips and turned her head, panting while he attacked her neck with his tongue, licking her sweaty skin. "Fuck! Fuuuuuck!" she panted, squeezing her eyes shut. "Cumming! I'm cumming, Kira! I'm cumming!"

Natarle's cries filled the apartment as she reached her peak. Her mind melted in utter bliss. She didn't remember the last time she'd had a good orgasm and Kira was hitting spots she never knew she had. Throwing her head back, Natarle tightened her pussy around his cock before gushing, her juices staining the couch.

His balls thick and heavy, ready to blow, Kira knew he couldn't last any longer. "I'm gonna blow!" he panted, thrusting into her cunt as hard as he could.

"Do it! Inside! Fill me inside!", Natarle shouted. Luckily, she still kept some of the contraceptives at one of her cabinets so there won't be any bun on the oven. "Aaahh!", she moaned loudly as Kira shot his load inside her womb, the white substance oozing inside her hole. "Oooohh...", she slurred as Kira began to pull out of her, fingering her cunt before she licked some of it. After Kira slowly pulled out, Natarle hopped off the bed and got back between his legs. Gripping his throbbing shaft, Natarle jerked him off quickly, her hand working him while she licked the tip, tasting her own juices on his cock.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Kira moaned as he finally released, blowing his white load all over Natarle's beautiful face. Natarle sighed in ecstasy as she felt Kira paint her face white.

"Ahhhh…" Natarle licked her stained lips and smiled. "You're incredible."

After cleaning up her face, Natarle got back on the couch and cuddled with Kira, lying on top of the naked boy. "So, Natarle, about what you said earlier," Kira breathed, running a hand down her back.

Natarle looked at him, her purple eyes gazing to his, after he had forgiven her to what she had done against him and the Archangel, she didn't want it to be simply to that term and she gathered whatever courage she had to say to him. "Kira, I-I...wanted to I'm sorry for what has happened back at the war, for all that I done to you and the Archangel.", she said as Kira looked at her, but her gaze was lowered, not facing him to the eye.

"Now, I'm not saying this because I just went through your pants, because my actions had put you to risk, but because you cast aside those faults without any other thought and you made me feel that I am more than just a soldier.", she said as she caressed his cheek. "I-I wanted it to be more than friends with benefits, I wish to be your lover", she confessed as Kira's eyes widened.

She expected him to broke away from her or a harsh rebuttal but Kira simply held her close, his purple eyes staring at her amethyst orbs as he gave a warm smile.

"Only if you want to", Kira replied, all worries and thoughts about the past fading away from his mind. He can clearly see a future with her and he didn't mind starting over with her either, having known who she truly is.

Natarle felt her eyes tearing at his acceptance despite their rocky start as she embraced him. "Thank you...", she said as she tightened her grip. "And Kira..."

"Yes?"

"I love you", she said as sleep took over and she closed her eyes.

"I love you too", he replied as he can hear her blissful sigh. Without another word, he cuddled with her as the two went to sleep, but not before Kira texting Murrue on his phone that he won't be back until morning.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**Pairing: KiraXTalia**

**Chapter 4: The Dare**

**(Post-Destiny, one year after the Second Alliance-PLANT War)**

Inside a room was filled of people, all sitting at a table gathered as they talked with one another. At the center of it was the Terminal Commander, Kira Yamato. Now that it has been a year since the war had ended, they celebrated its anniversary by having a gathering aboard the Minerva at the Orb Union where veterans from ZAFT, Orb, the Terminal, and the EA came along as a gesture of goodwill.

As a gesture in keeping the peace, they all agree to a mutual agreement where Naturals and Coordinators work together towards the future. The event here is a way on maintaining good relations to the other after needless years of warfare.

In addition to most of the leaders and Kira, except to some, Yzak, Shinn, Athrun and the rest of his friends were present, all happy to be at the same group, the first two's friendship on the brown-haird commander seemed to improve overtime though Yzak preferred to call Kira _'Strike_' rather than his actual name.

The group ate and drank and played a few drinking games before settling in to sitting around the table and talking with the commander, with everyone catching up with the white-clad commander. All was well for Kira until Yzak spoke up.

A bottle of booze in hand, Yzak smirked at Kira. "So, Strike. You've grown since the last time we saw you. Tell me, did your spine grow as well?"

Kira narrowed his eyes towards him, . "What's that supposed to mean, Commander Joule?"

"For starters, from the way Luna told us, you were crying when you accidentally stepped on Birdie on your first day as Commander ," Yzak said with a grin.

Luna blushed form the shocked look Kira gave her. "Sorry! I have to give a detailed report when I got back at ZAFT."

"I was kind of in an awful situation, Yzak," said Kira defensively.

"Really? Well let's see how much of a man you really are!" A lightbulb went off in Yzak's head and he grinned deviously. "I challenge you to a dare of courage!"

Kira wanted to slam his head onto the table in frustration. "Yzak, I'm not fighting you in a gun game challenge!"

The silver-headed commander dismissed his concern with a wave. "No, not that. Besides, we all know you had terrible aim at using guns, even though if they're non-lethal," he said, much to Kira's annoyance while Athrun and Shinn snickered, knowing the commander's average skill in using firearms. "No, I've got a dare that will show just how much courage you've got! And consider this as a test to prove your worth as a commander at ZAFT!"

"What is then?"

Yzak's grin widened. "We're fellow white-uniforms am I right? So I dare you to sneak into Captain Gladys's room and bring back something of hers!"

Everyone in the room stared at Yzak with their jaws hanging. Athrun, Shinn and Dearka were baffled at the thought of Kira sneaking into the ship's captain's room. "Yzak! That's absurd!"

Luna's eyes narrowed at him. "What do you want Commander Yamato to do, go on a panty raid?"

Yzak dismissed Luna with a wave of his hand. "Nope, nothing like that. And I'm not Dearka."

"Hey!" shouted the black uniform from the other side of the table.

The Commander took a swig of his bottle before continuing. "Just sneak into her room and bring back something of hers. Arthur here can judge whether or not it's actually hers."

"I'm not going to be part of this absurdity, Commander!", Arthur protested at the side, clearly having the same mindset as Kira at the moment.

"No," Kira said adamantly. "That's just rude, Yzak."

"He's right, Yzak", Athrun butted in, the Orb Admiral crossing his arms. "I know you met Captain Gladys a few times but this is just over the line, especially for Kira here".

"What? He's not gonna keep it! Arthur will bring it back tomorrow! Besides, he's got the perfect opportunity. She's at her house taking care of little William.", Yzak reasoned as he turned to Kira with a challenging smirk. "What's the matter, _Strike_? Chickening out?"

The Commander bristled. As much as he wanted to say no and just ignore his fellow white-uniform, he knew Yzak wouldn't let up until he did it, since he also knew Yzak's competitive side from Athrun. "Fine," he said getting up.

Luna and Abby looked at each other fearfully. "Commander!" Abby, the blond who replaced Meyrin as CO of the Minerva, insisted. "If she catches you in her room stealing…" the other crew members of the Minerva looked at each other hesitantly at the implications. Even Shinn had a nervous look on his face, having served under her as long as he could remember.

"Then I won't get caught," Kira simply said as he headed for the door. "I'll be back, hopefully in one piece", he half-jokingly said

The others watched him leave, curious as to what Kira would bring back. No sooner than the door clicked shut did Luna gasp in horror. "Something wrong?" Dearka asked.

"I just remembered! Meyrin had told me Captain Gladys had asked her to babysit William!"

"So? That doesn't mean she's coming since she did decline the invitation-wait hang on", Yzak said before his phone rang. "Hello? Captain Gladys?", he asked as everyone were struck silent.

The people watched as Yzak's eyes widened in shock and horror. "You mean, you changed your schedule and you're just gonna get something from your quarters?", he asked before he dropped his phone, with a fearful look on his face.

Everyone became pale. Athrun and Shinn with their mouths agaped, while Dearka dropped his drink. Yzak then realized what he had sent Kira into.

"As much as I wanted to shoot him myself, I think Strike is doomed."

Meanwhile…

**Captain Glady's Quarters**

Kira was surprised that Captain Gladys's room was unlocked but was undeterred, peering inside. When he saw nobody inside he slipped inside and closed the door, nobody the wiser.

Despite the darkness, the moonlight coming through the window provided the light Kira needed. With as much stealth as he could, Kira crept through the room. He quickly looked around for something obvious to take but was surprised by how bare the room was. Aside from her bed, a dresser and a large mirror there wasn't anything else in the room. "I guess she isn't all that materialistic," he noted.

The boy was a bit unsure what to take, not wanting to disrespect the respected commander by rummaging through her things. He was going to give up and leave to return to the party when he saw something on a dresser. It was a small jewelry box. "Strange. I never thought Captain Gladys was into jewelry," he said as he crept over to it. Opening up the box, Kira saw several beautiful pieces of jewelry inside. There was a pair of ruby earrings, a necklace with a pearl on it and a diamond-encrusted gold ring. Deciding to just take the necklace, Kira reached into the box and pulled it out.

And it was then that the lights turned on.

Kira's blood turned to ice when he realized he wasn't alone inside the room. Whirling around, his face became a mask of horror when he saw Captain Gladys standing in the doorway. "C-C-Captain Gladys!" Kira stammered.

Closing the door behind her, Talia stared at the boy who'd snuck into her room, her necklce in his hand. "Well good evening, Commander. I was led to believe that you were at the party along with Commander Joule and Admiral Zala. So why have I caught you intruding in my bedroom?" she asked as she neared the boy. Every step she took made Kira more and more frightened, having been told by Shinn and Luna on how she hands out punishments on serious offenders.

Knowing he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Kira held out the necklace for Gladys to take, staring at the floor like a frightened child, despite being a commander. "Captain Gladys…I swear, let me explain."

"I am listening," Talia said, taking the necklace from her fellow white uniform. "Please Commander Yamato, explain," she said in a low, calm voice. Her voice may have been calm but Kira could see the fury within her eyes and knew he was about five seconds away from a very slow and very painful punishment or so he heard.

As quickly as he could, Kira explained the dare Yzak gave him, Gladys patiently listening all the while. When he finished he prayed that it was enough and that Gladys would at least reconsider her punishment on her fellow white-uniform. "I'm sorry, Captain Gladys. I never meant to keep it. I planned on returning it tomorrow. If there is to happen, I will take full responsibility of my actions"

"I believe you, Commander Yamato," Gladys nodded, still holding the necklace in her palm. "You've never given me any reason to distrust you and it would be wrong of me not to give you the benefit of the doubt. Especially when Admiral Zala had told me about you." Truthfully, the necklace meant very little to Gladys, not since the war ended. It'd been a gift by Durandall when they were lovers, a paltry trinket to add to her collection of paltry trinkets. Jewelry or accessories never really interested her in general. She wasn't angry that Kira had stolen it from her, her anger was stoked merely because Kira trespassed into her private quarters. She turned the necklace over and went over her options on how to punish her protege. She may have forgiven his crime but he was not beyond reproach, not from her.

When Kira was promoted to a white uniform, Gladys took it upon herself to be his mentor during his early days, seeing that Yzak Joule would prove to be..._stricter_ given his history with Kira when they piloted the Duel and the Strike respectively during the first war. During the last battle, Durandall convinced her to leave him behind along with Rey, telling her that her son needs her than he does, to which Gladys reluctantly agreed as she escaped with Kira and Athrun, though she had to board the Freedom since her shuttle was caught in the explosion.

Kira stood silently as he waited for Gladys to speak, unable to ascertain what was going on beneath those blue depths. He didn't really know Gladys very well but he figured that she'd simply give him a stern lecture before letting him go on his way back to the party, since that's what both Shinn and Athrun told him anyway.

What Kira did not know, however, was that Talia Gladys was a very secretive woman, with a much more _indecent_ mind underneath her beautiful face. And she knew an opportunity when she saw it.

Talia would be lying if she didn't find Kira to be attractive but always kept such thoughts to herself. But after catching her protegé red-handed trying to steal from her, a small smile spread across her lips as she realized she had the boy in a very suitable circumstance.

"Very well then, Commander Yamato," Talia said finally. "Since you mean to return the necklace to me and you meant no harm, I'll allow you to take the necklace. All you have to do is reach for the ring here.", she said, taking the said object out of the box.

Kira blinked, his brain not understanding what it just heard. "You're…you're giving it to me?"

Talia kept up her friendly smile. "But of course. You need to prove your courage to the others, after all. All you need to do…is reach for the ring," she simply said, holding the ring in her open palm.

"…okay," Kira said, feeling relieved. He reached out to take the ring from Talia but was put off when she stepped back out of his reach. "Captain Gladys! You said-"

"That you may have the ring. All you need to do…" Talia said with a smile that sent shivers down to Kira's spine, "is reach for it." The next instant made Kira's heart stop from utter disbelief.

Reaching for her coat, Talia unbuttoned it before she pulled her pants open. Winking at the boy she dropped the ring to her uniform pants, the gold ring disappearing into her underwear. "Go ahead, Commander Yamato. Reach for it."

If Kira's jaw didn't have skin wrapped around it, it would've popped right off of the display. Kira stood there, stunned beyond belief at the woman's sudden and lewd move. "Captain Gladys!" he sputtered as he stared at her. "Why…why would you…"

"What's the matter?" Talia teased, fingering her sash. "I told you to reach for it. Aren't you going to prove to your friends how brave you are, _Commander _Yamato?" she said, flashing the boy a smirk, "You defeated 25 Zakus and GOUFS, in two minutes before disabling an entire fleet single-handedly. Surely something as trivial as reaching for a ring should be no problem for you."

Kira was at a confusion. Here he was, with a beautiful woman giving him some very strong messages. Having been with a woman before he and Lacus had to call off their relationship because of their respective duties, the look in her eyes made Kira terrified but also strangely excited. He had a brief thought about grabbing one of the other pieces of jewelry from the box behind him and escaping out the window but threw that idea away. Even if he escaped from her it would only be temporarily. And next time she had him alone she might not be so friendly.

He knew he had to reach for the ring. Talia wasn't giving him another choice.

Stepping forward, Kira reached out hesitantly towards the dandelion-haired captain. Talia continued to smile knowingly as his hand touched her belt. Taking hold of it, she slid it behind the wall of clothing.

At first, Kira didn't go any deeper than past her pants, his hand outside her underwear. He'd hoped that the ring had just been tangled in the mess of cloth surrounding her lower half and that Talia was just playing around with him. But when his hand brushed against the fabric of her panties he felt a round object behind them, confirming his fears. If he wanted to get the ring, he'd have to reach into Talia's crotch.

"I just realized," Talia said quietly, shrugging out her white coat. "It might be difficult for you to reach if you can't see what you're doing. Why don't I give you a hand?"

Kira's cheeks reddened when Talia undid her belt, letting her pants fall to the ground to pool at her ankles, her footwear already removed prior. His heart pounded away in his chest as he stared at the woman, his hand on her black panties. In addition to losing her coat and her pants, her top had also become loose, exposing part of her cleavage. "Cap-Captain…" Kira stammered, wondering if this was actually happening or if this was some weird dream.

"Come now, Commander. Don't stop now," Talia teased, patting his cheek. "Continue. You're not going to get your mission objective otherwise."

The lump in Kira's throat was thick but he managed to swallow it. Gathering his courage, he slowly dipped his hand into her panties. He felt warm heat touch his hand as he slid his hand deeper into Talia's privates, brushing up against a small patch of hair before he felt something soft, squishy and hot. Kira's breath hitched when his knowledge of female anatomy kicked in.

Talia smiled and closed her eyes as Kira touched her nether region, gently grasping his wrist as his hand trailed lower and lower.

Feeling the ring of metal at the bottom of Talia's panties, Kira grasped it and began to pull his hand out of her crotch when Talia shifted her hips. The sudden shift caused Kira to drop the ring, the trinket going back down to the bottom. "Oh my," Talia smirked, taking Kira's wrist and guiding him back down, humming in pleasure as his fingertips touched her womanhood.

The two repeated this for several minutes. Every time Kira got his fingers around the ring Talia would either shift her hips or press on a nerve in Kira's wrist to make him let go. After a few tries Kira could feel his fingers begin to get wet, his red cheeks brightening from the small moans coming from the woman in front of him. He wasn't just touching her. He was literally getting her off! If anyone would see him here, then it would be the end of him

"Ah…" Talia moaned softly, gripping Kira's wrist more tightly. She leaned backward as heat and sensation began to flow through her elegant body. When she leaned backward, she took off her undershirt. Talia let go of Kira's wrist temporarily to let it fall to the ground. Kira felt his hormones surge through him as Talia's breasts were revealed, with a black bra concealing it before she removed it. Wearing such disciplined clothing all the time, Kira had no idea of the body that Talia was hiding and it actually rivalled to that of his old Captain aboard the Archangel.

Talia's creamy white skin seemed to glow in the soft light, her breasts as big as Murrue's. Her black panties hugged her rear and her thighs were the right kind, smooth and soft.

"Ah!" Talia moaned as she took Kira's hand and rubbed her pussy with it, Kira continuously reaching, grasping and losing the ring still in her panties. Finally, Kira managed to get a secure grip on it this time and pulled his hand up, ready to end this weird display. As he did so, however, his fingers pressed against her very sensitive clit and the tension inside Talia began to come undone. "Ahhh!" she cried out, pressing Kira's hand back into her panties, her legs closing as she leaned forward, cumming all over Kira's hand. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned, biting down on her lower lip to keep herself from shouting.

Kira felt his hand become wet and he watched in naïve fascination as the woman climaxed in front of him, her lips forming a wide smile and her eyes becoming glazed. So enchanted by the way Talia's face was glowing in the afterglow that he hadn't noticed the growing tent rising in his pants.

The captain finally pulled Kira's hand out of her crotch, his hand wet with her silver juices. "There you go, Kira," she said with a wide smile. "You have your objective now." She continued to smile as she held Kira's stained hand close to her face. "Oh dear. I seem to have gotten your hand quite dirty. I have to take responsibility to clean it for you"

"Clean?" Kira questioned before once again Talia did another act that made Kira's ceeks burn from embarrassment and shock: she started to lick her own juices off her hand.

Talia hummed as she licked her love juices off of Kira's fingers, tasting herself. "Mmmmhh…" she moaned, sucking on Kira's fingers, licking it off the ring as well. She finished licking Kira's hand clean and finally let go of it. "Okay, Commander Yamato. You may go now," she said with a smile. "If that's what you want…"

"What…I want?" Kira repeated, his heart pounding in his chest.

The nearly naked captain leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Well Commander…it would be rather rude of me…" she purred as her hand reached for the bulge in Kira's uniform pants, "to not take care of this."

Talia's hands worked fast, stripping Kira as fast as she could. The boy shivered as his clothes were shed. The woman took off his top quickly, licking her lips at Kira's toned, muscular body. She fiddled with his belt for a moment, teasing him. "Well Commander? Would you like me to help you with this?" she asked, her face so close to Kira's that he could feel the heat of her breath.

Kira finally found his voice, if only just. "Yes…" he said softly.

The captain pressed her lips against Kira's as she ripped Kira's belt from him. The teen melted into the kiss, the softness of the healer's lips enrapturing him as she pulled down his underwear, leaving him exposed to the woman. What she saw was his cock standing attention like a disiciplined soldier, and it made her lick her lips in delight.

Kira's erection brushed against her stomach as she went for another kiss, indulging herself on the taste of his mouth. She could still taste the grape wine he had at the party not too long ago, sweetening the kiss between them. Kira gasped into the kiss when Talia's small, warm hand gripped his cock, giving him a gentle stroke.

Breaking the kiss, Talia grabbed the hem of her panties and pulled them down, joining Kira in nudity. Taking Kira by the hand, she guided the boy to the bed. "Come this way, Kira…" she said, not calling him by his rank this time. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she gently pushed him onto the bed. Looking over the boy like a predator cornering her prey, Talia smiled, making the boy shiver.

Crawling on top of him, Talia ran her hands through his hair as she kissed them again, the boy moaning as her soft breasts pressed into his chest as Kira's hands reaching up to caress her smooth body.

The two continued to make out until Talia sat up, straddling his lap. She gripped Kira's cock and lifted her hips up, a sigh leaving her lips as rubbed the thick head against her moist lips. "Ready, Kira?" she asked with a wink. Before he could answer she slowly sank down onto his cock. Talia's mouth opened up to let out a low moan as Kira filled her pussy. "Ohhh…that feels good…"

Kira's hands instinctively went to Talia's waist as she sank down on him. He couldn't fight the moan as the woman's wet walls wrapped around him. "Oh...Fuck!" he moaned, the unbelievable tight heat blowing his mind.

Reaching the base, Talia rolled her hips, the two commanders moaning in unison. Putting her hands on the boy's stomach, Talia started to move. She bit down on her lower lip again as her pussy moved around Kira's cock, rubbing her sensitive spots. The bed started to creak as the beautiful captain speared herself over and over again on Kira's manhood, taking perverse delight in how Kira's face twisted from the sheer pleasure he felt from feeling a woman's insides for the first time in his life. "Does it feel good, Kira?" she asked, taking hold of his hands and guiding them to her bouncing breasts.

"Yes!" Kira panted, throwing his head back as his hands squeezed her round melons. 'So soft…' he thought, never dreaming that a woman's bosom could be so soft and yet so firm.

Talia's lips smirked at the look on his face, glad that she could still seduce a young man. "Really? How about when I do this?"

When Talia rolled her hips, mashing her insides with Kira's cock, the boy threw his head back and moaned louder, the sensation swarming his mind. "Oh! Captain Gladys!" he cried out.

The captain chuckled, leaning down and kissing his lips. "Call me Talia…" she whispered, her ass smacking against his hips as her body moved faster. The dirty sound of their skin slapping echoed throughout the room, her round cheeks jiggling as they smacked the boy's hips. Her breasts rubbed against the boy's chest, making heat flourish through her as her sensitive nipples rubbed into his hot skin.

Kira was already drowning in sensation. The woman's weight pressed him into the mattress while her hips moved with strength that belied her gentle nature. His arms wrapped around her and he held onto the woman tightly, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss. With what little movement he was afforded, the male commander began to thrust up into Talia's depths, driving his cock even deeper into her honeypot. Talia's tongue entwined with Kira's as she dug her hands into his hair, her nails traveling across his scalp.

Sweat made their bodies become glued together as they fucked like mindless animals, both of them giving in to their inner urges. Kira's hands traveled down Talia's sweaty back to cup her rear, his fingers sinking into her soft cheeks as she slid around his cock.

"Ah! Oh!" Talia repeatedly moaned. She held onto the boy for dear life as her body began to move with a mind of its own. Her hips moved beyond her control now, rhythmically slamming up and down on Kira's cock with all the force she could muster, the kinky fapping sound of their bodies coming together filling her ears, making her smile lewdly, throwing off her mask as a disciplined and righteous woman. She was impressed by Kira's stamina but knew that the boy couldn't last much longer, judging by the strained look on his face. "Are you close, Kira?" she asked the boy while cupping his face.

"Yes!" Kira grunted, thrusting up into her cock loving snatch with all his might, making the woman quiver in his arms. He could feel his balls tighten and couldn't fight the searing hot tension for much longer. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too," Talia replied, her back arching as Kira strike her sensitive spot. "Oh yes!" she cried out, throwing her head back. It'd been so long since she'd gone to bed with a man, a well-endowed man at that, and now her body had all but forgotten the pleasurable bliss of a rapturous orgasm, a feeling that Kira was awakening inside her after so long. "Cum inside me!" she pleaded, knowing what would push her over the edge.

After a minute of relentless, desperate thrusting, the boy happily obliged her. Closing his eyes shut, Kira grabbed Talia by the back of the head and pulled her into a deep kiss as his cock exploded inside of her. "Mmmmh!" He unloaded his thick, hot load inside his fellow commander, painting the inside of her pussy white with his sticky cum.

Talia's eyes closed as her mind temporarily blanked out. Her tongue melded with Kira's as the filling of her womb with white hot cum pushed her over the edge. She moaned into her fellow commander's lips as she came, her plugged cunt gushing around the boy's manhood, soaking his thighs and his balls with her juices.

Basking in the warmth of their orgasms, the two rolled around on the bed, their hands exploring each other's bodies while their lips remained glued together. Kira's mind melted by an overload of sensation. The smell of Talia's perfume mixed with the scent of her sweat and the dirty odor of sex made his head spin. He could taste mint on her tongue, making him long for more. Every inch of her body made Kira wish that this could last for eternity.

After several minutes of rolling and fondling, they finally stopped rolling. Kira looked up at the captain as she sat up, rubbing her filled womb. She made a mental note to take a contraceptive tomorrow to avoid becoming pregnant with Kira's child. _'But maybe not, I'd like William to have a younger sibling,' _she indulged, her cunt still connected to his cock.

Kira lay on the bed, panting and feeling exhausted with the captain still connected to him. Sweat covered his naked body, his mind slowly coming down from heaven. When his vision began to come back to him, he saw something gold hovering in the air above his face. When he blinked, his vision began to work properly again and he realized that it was the gold ring and the necklace, Talia holding it out for him.

Still connected to him as she snuggled at his chest, Talia smiled at the panting Kira. "I believe you've earned them both," she said with a smile, returning to her usual captain expression. Kira took both the ring and the necklace. "Now, may I ask you something?"

"Yes?", Kira asked with caution as he hoped that he had already been forgiven.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?', she asked as Kira raised an eyebrow. "If you want, we could take this one step at a time.", she inquired.

Kira smiled, knowing what she was suggesting "Nothing really. Dinner?", he asked as Talia smiled, embracing him.

"I'd love that", she agreed with a smile. "But shouldn't you return to your friends?", she asked, remembering the dare Yzak gave him but he shook his head.

"I think they'll understand", Kira replied as he pulled the woman close to him. "They probably think I'm dead anyway. Requesting permission to stay here for the night?"

Talia smiled at him. "Permission granted at your command, _Commander _Yamato", she teased as the two went to sleep, with the dandelion-haired woman sighing in satisfaction.

What Kira did not know, however, was that what happened between him and Talia did not go unnoticed. Afraid of what they'd sent Kira into, Yzak and the rest of the gang went to Talia's room to see if he was still alive when he didn't come back in ten minutes. As such, they heard the entire affair filled with moans of pleasure from the locked door.

Luna and Abby both fainted with crimson faces, Arthur hypervintelating before foam came out of his mouth and blacked out, Dearka and Shinn looked beneath their pants and slumped their shoulders in defeat. Athrun could only give an awkward smile as he placed a hand on Yzak's shoulder. "To be fair, I think he deserved it", he said as Yzak slumped his shoulders in defeat with anime tears running down in his face. "Damn it! And the _Strike_ gets lucky in the end!", he whined.


	5. Chapter 5: Roses and Cherry Blossoms

**Spectre: Decided to have Lacus and Flay to have a shot with Kira this time, can't really leave them out.**

**Pairing: KiraXL****acusXFlay**

**Chapter 5: ****Roses and Cherry Blossoms**

**(Post-Seed)**

The sun was shining as Kira sat up in bed yawning, his naked body covered in a blanket before he woke io. He couldn't get much sleep at night anymore and the result of it made him sleep in more than he expected. He looked at the time and sighed. "Different day, hopefully different activities…." Getting up, he tiptoed around the cause of his insomnia that were sleeping on the floor on a futon.

On the air mattress were the two girls, Lacus Clyne and Flay Allster, sleeping naked while cuddling together after Kira woke up. The two had both been living with Kira for the better part of three months. Kira could still remember the awkward moment when he showed up to Reverend Malchio's shortly after coming home from the war….

**Three Months Ago**

Reverend Malchio was sitting on his front porch as Kira walked up. The man had called Kira over to tell him something important. Kira saw that the man was patiently waiting for him with a gentle smile on his face. "Hello there, Kira," the man quietly said. "Good to hear you're perfectly well. Athrun had told me that you had it rough from up there."

"How are you?" Kira asked, concerned when he saw Malchio's worn-out appearance.

"Oh I'm still here, kicking and teaching…" he said before chuckling. "Me and the kids are fine. Anyway, reason I called you here is because I need to ask a favor." Leaning against the wall, he scratched the back of his head. "I've got company right now but me, Murrue and the kids are going off on a long vacation and I need someone to look after them. Could I ask that you let them stay with you for a while as long as they don't cause trouble?"

It was Kira turn to scratch the back of his head. "Well…who is it?"

"Your two new houseguests are-"

Malchio backed off the front porch as Flay rushed out of the orphanage and tackled Kira, giving him a very tight hug. "Flay?" Kira gasped, struggling for air as he attempted to return the embrace. "Why are you here?"

"I've missed you so much, Kira!" Flay shouted into orphanage, not letting go of Kira while she suffocated him with her hug. "Can I please stay with you for a while?" she asked, not hearing Kira's muffled cries to let him go.

"Flay, I think he can answer you if you stop suffocating him," said a voice that Kira recognized instantly. When Flay finally let go off Kira, he Lacus standing behind him who looked beautiful as always with her pink hair. "Hello, Kira.", she greeted with a warm smile.

While Kira had been fighting Le Creuset, he managed to push away Flay's shuttle seconds before the Dragoon could shoot its target, saving her life long with a few others and an M1 Astray managed to get the shuttle aboard the Archangel. After they'd rescued her they took her to the medical wing for medical treatment. After the war had ended, Flay moved to the Orphanage after her family's assets were liquidated by members of the Blue Cosmos, where Murrue managed to convince Malchio to let stay with them.

Sighing, Kira lamented to himself._ 'I just hope things don't get awkward as the days would come'._

The first two months with the three living in the orphanage didn't really give much trouble. Kira and Lacus had apparently had forgiven Flay for her actions back at the Archangel and the two girls began to bond with one another where they eventually became fast friends, much to Kira's own delight seeing them get along despite different genetics. It goes without saying that both Flay and Lacus became big-sister figures to the children in the orphanage while Kira also acted as the brother. For a time, things were good.

But that is until the affection of both girls became more and more explicit to him overtime, where they all express their affection towards Kira to the point that the two competed with one another, while giving off silent glares with one another if either of the two are with Kira. To say that his love life became complicated is an understatement, it was awkward to say at least and the reason why the two didn't become more_ expressive_ on their affections to Kira is because they don't want to be a bad influence on the children.

For Kira, there was a problem. He loved them both, since they both became his guides on his journey in the past year, and having to choose one of them will surely break the other's heart, and he didn't want that. He wanted both girls to be happy with them like a family, and seeing them crying was already an arrow piercing his heart for him at least. He needed to find a way to have a more satisfying solution, otherwise things would become more complicated for him.

Gathering all his courage, Kira then thought of his solution, hopefully that will be accepted by the two as compromised. Some may say it is weird or unorthodox, but he had to at least try.

**That Night...**

Kira entered their room and looked around. He figured now was as good a time as any as Murrue and Malchio took the kids out to go sightseeing while Waltfeld decided to check things at the Eternal. Both women were sitting on the futon, getting ready for bed. Lacus was busy combing her hair while Flay was writing in a diary Kira had given to her. She had cherished the gift since she'd lost everything when the war had ended and she was estatic to receive a gift from Kira, though she initially felt she didn't deserve anything from him. The hairbrush, likewise, was a gift to Lacus. When it became clear that the two were staying with him indefinitely, Kira went out of his way to get items in order to make them feel comfortable.

"Lacus, Flay," he said, walking over to them. "Can we talk?"

The girls looked up, surprised by the serious look on his face. Flay put her book down and sat up while Lacus turned around, the two sitting side by side. "What's the matter, Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira sat down on the futon in between them and took hold of their hands. "Look, I know that you two have been competing me for the past four months. I can tell that you both care about me and I don't want you to be at each other's throats to the point where you two start fighting."

Both of the girls were silent, knowing that their rivalry for Kira was starting to reach a boiling point. Lacus squeezed his hand out of concern and Flay threaded her fingers into his.

"Look…I care about you both. I…do not want you two to fight over me. So I…" his face turned red as he looked at the two beautiful women. "I love you both. I've enough love in my heart for you two." With those words in mind, he leaned forward and kissed Lacus on the lips and then he kissed Flay.

Both girls's faces turned red as he kissed them, their dreams coming true. They leaned forward and pressed their gorgeous bodies against him as the took turns kissing him, each stopping to give the other some time with Kira. Flay's fingers caressed his cheek as she broke away from the kiss. "I love you, Kira," she said. "You are the only man who touched my heart and the one who gave me another chance."

"And I love you as well," Lacus said, putting a hand on his chest and feeling the beat of Kira's heart. "I never want to leave your side."

Kira wrapped an arm around each girl and hugged them, his heart lifting from the worry that they wouldn't accept his decision. "Lacus. Flay. I love you too."

Lacus was about to explode with excitement, though she initially had second thoughts but she cast them off. She grinned from ear to ear and couldn't take it anymore. "Now I believe it's time for the fun part!"

"Wait! Lacus!" Kira protested as the woman pushed him onto his back before whipping off her top. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"I'll have to agree on this Kira!," Flay said, reaching for her own shirt. "I think we've all been waiting for this!"

Because the two weren't wearing bras, when they removed their shirts they bared their breasts for Kira. The teen's hormones surged as he stared at the two. Their bodies were so beautiful, that could be mistaken for godesses. Lacus's breasts were not too small nor large but were just right for him. Her stomach was toned and she looked like everyone's wet dream. Flay's breasts, however were bigger than Lacus', her creamy white skin prove to be rather erotic for the boy, though this isn't really the first time she had seen her naked.

The two women decided that Kira would look better with his clothes off and quickly moved on the air futon to remove them. Lacus reached for Kira's shirt and tugged it off of him while Flay slowly unzipped his jeans. After pulling Kira's shirt off she cupped Kira's face and kissed him while pressing her breasts into him. Kira succumbed to his emotions and slipped his tongue into Lacus's mouth. He may have been a novice to the subtle art of making out with a beautiful woman but Flay was a good teacher back then, teasing his tongue with the pinkette. Kira's hand reached up and palmed her left breast. He had no idea a woman's tit could be so warm and so firm but soft. Lacus pulled away from the kiss and smiled as Kira reached with his other hand and grabbed her other breast. Her hands joined his and she sighed lewdly as they began to fondle her breasts. The pinkette bit down on her lip to suppress a loud moan as Kira's thumbs circled her pink nipples, heat flourishing in her chest.

While Lacus was busy entertaining Kira with her breasts, Flay was satisfying herself with the teen's lower half. A pair of black boxers covered her prize but she wanted to tease the boy some more. Her hands massaged Kira's thighs while she lowered her face in front of Kira's manhood, his erection straining against the fabric of his underwear. Kira had to fight himself as Flay breathed on his cock, her hot breath feeling like fire from hell on his sensitive skin. Her hands gripped the waistband to his boxers finally and she tugged them off, Kira lifting himself up to let her slide them off. The redhead licked her lips when she saw him. She'd sneaked a peek a few times in the shower but she'd never seen him erect. "Well now, Kira," the woman purred as she ran a finger along the underside of Kira's seven inch shaft. "You've gone bigger than I remembered!"

Seeing how much Kira was playing with Lacus's breasts made the woman want to show what she could do. Kira tensed up as Flay wedged his cock in between her breasts, the girl eagerly squeezing them together to trap Kira's cock inside her soft cleavage. _'It's so warm,' _the girl thought as she gave Kira a titfuck. '_My breasts feel like they're melting. And I love it….'_

The softness of both Lacus's and Flay's breasts enticed Kira to indulge in his fantasies. Sitting up, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of Lacus's breasts, his tongue assaulting her nipple. "Mmmmh!" the boy moaned into Lacus's boob, his hand reaching below her to rub the spot between her legs.

"Oh yes…" Lacus moaned, her head rolling backward. She'd felt like she was queen of the world as Kira sucked on her tit. She took Kira's hand and slipped it into her shorts, hissing in pleasure as his fingers touched her sensitive honeypot. Kira switched to her neglected nipple while fingering her, his cock twitching as it was massaged by Flay's tits. Flay, turned on by the sight in front of her, reached down and slipped a hand into her own shorts and started to finger herself, imagining the cock in her breasts going inside her. Lacus gasped as Kira's teeth began to nibble on her nipple. "Kira, that feels so good. Keep going…" she whispered, her hand going to her other tit and pinching her neglected nipple.

As much as Kira loved Lacus's breasts he couldn't focus on them with Flay giving him a titfuck. He never imagined that a woman's breasts would feel so good around his cock. Taking his lips off of Lacus's boob, Kira lay backwards and grabbed Flay's breasts, squeezing them tighter around his cock. "Flay…that feels so good. I'm gonna cum…" he said, his breath quickening as his sac tightened.

Not wanting to be left out, Lacus reached for her shorts and pulled them off along with her panties, revealing her bare womanhood, a small patch of pink hair above her wet pink lips. She crawled around Kira and lowered her pussy to his face. Kira got the message and leaned up and gently licked her folds. The taste of a woman's pussy was not new to Kira but it was something that he took to fast to bear, eagerly eating her out while Flay pleasured his cock.

The redhead leaned down and licked the head of Kira's manhood, tasting pre-cum as it dripped. "You look like you're about to burst," she teased with a seductive smile. "Come now, Kira. Cum all over me."

Feeling Flay's hot tongue lick his sensitive head drove Kira crazy. His head already felt dizzy from Lacus's scent and the feel of Flay's tongue and breasts pushed him past the point of no return. He took his mouth away from Lacus's snatch and cried out in unadulterated pleasure. "Can't hold on! Cumming!" he shouted before unloading all over Flay's breasts, covering it with a white, sticky substance by the boy's spunk. Because of the fact that he was unable to relieve the stress from having two beautiful roommates in the past four months, Kira's balls were full of cum and his load was massive. After the last of Kira's cum shot out of his tip she leaned back and started to lick up the treat, purring from its hot taste. Lacus crawled over to Flay and leaned down, dragging her tongue across the girl's cum-stained skin. Kira sat up and watched as Lacus licked Flay's chest clean, his cock not softening at all thanks to the show.

Flay gripped the futon and sighed as Lacus's tongue pleasured her. Eyeing her juices running down the girl's leg, Lacus patted her head. "You caught Kira's heart through your feelings. So why not make him your first time?," she said, a caring smile on her face that can also be interpreted as an apology.

Giddy with joy, Lacus kissed Flay deeply, their breasts pressing against each other before pulling away, giving Kira a seductive look. Kira smiled as he took her into his arms, their noses touching as they looked at each other. "Lacus, are you ready?" he asked.

Lacus smiled lovingly and put her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat once more. "Yes. I want to be one with you, Kira." She lay back on the futon and spread her legs, her fingers spreading open her pink hole. "Take me, Kira. Make me your woman."

Kira could feel sweat roll down his back as he braced himself for manhood. Gripping his cock he got in between the girl's legs and rubbed the head against her hot entrance. Lacus arched her back from having her hole teased and gasped when Kira finally pushed into her. Kira lost himself to the feeling of Lacus's pussy around his cock. _'She's so tight and wet! It feels so good.', _he thought as he buried his cock up to the hilt. Lacus wrapped her legs around his waist and helf onto him, her walls stretching around his thick girth. "Lacus," he muttered, his face inches from hers. "You feel amazing."

"So do you," Lacus moaned. "You feel so good inside me." Her hands reached for Lacus's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. The pinkette moaned into her lover's mouth as he started to move. _'He's so deep inside me! He's hitting spots I never knew existed! I don't want him to stop! Take me, Kira. Take me whole!'_

Kira slowly thrust in and out of her, trying to become accustomed to being inside her. Taking his lips off Lacus's he gripped her waist and began to move faster inside of her, her walls tightening around him with every thrust. It was as if her body was made just for him, the boy feeling better than he had in his entire life. Leaning back, he put more strength into his hips and watched as Lacus's breasts bounced wildly in front of him.

It was only when he felt warm breath hit his ear and breasts pressing against his sweaty back did he turn his head, seeing the smiling face of Flay. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to sensually rub her body against his, her grinding matching his thrusting into Lacus's pussy. "You're so sexy, Kira. Fuck Lacus. Fuck her hard," she whispered, preying upon Kira's darkest inhibitions like she was a devil on his shoulder.

With Flay spurring him on with her dirty words and sensual grinding, Kira began to fuck Lacus faster and harder, his hips slamming into hers as he pushed his cock deeper into her pussy. He lifted one of Lacus's legs and put it on his shoulder, turning her body slightly to fuck her at a deeper angle, getting an idea from a video that Dearka once lent him.

Lacus's hands went to her breasts and pressed them together. "So deep! So good!" she moaned. "Ah! Yes! Kira!" she moaned with every thrust, never wanting this to end. A loud gasp left the girl as Flay reached around Kira and rubbed her clit, her world turning white as she felt ecstasy wash over her. "Ohhhhh! Cumming! I'm cumming, Kiraaaaaa!" she slurred, her face turning slutty as her body tensed up for her orgasm.

Flay could tell from the debauched look on Kira's face that her lover was on the verge of climax himself. "Go ahead, Kira," she whispered, her free hand reached beneath the boy to play with his balls. "Cum inside her. Cum deep inside her pussy."

"Lacus! Ahhhhhh!" Kira cried out as he exploded inside her, climaxing along with Lacus. Her walls tightened around Kira's manhood while her juices gushed, soaking Kira's balls and Flay's hand. Lacus's ecstasy increased when she felt Kira cum inside her, the boy unloading what felt like every drop of cum he had in his balls into her. Her hand went to her stomach and she rubbed her belly as he filled her womb to the brim, his hot cum feeling like it'd scorch her womb.

Kira panted for air while he pulled out of Lacus, his cock softening from unleashing such a huge salvo of spunk. He turned his head, only for Flay to smash her lips against his, her hand rubbing her own pussy, her shorts soaked through. "Kira, it's my turn." Flay smiled seductively at her lover before turning around and getting on her hands and knees.

Kira didn't hesitate as he reached for her shorts, reaching around her to unbutton and unzip them before slowly pulling them off along with her underwear. His manhood twitched when he was graced with the sight of Flay's ass, her round cheeks tempting him. Eyeing her wet pussy, Kira leaned forward and licked it, finding the taste of Flay to be just as good as Lacus's.

"Mmmmmh yeah…" Flay sighed, her hands gripping the futon as Kira's tongue entered her snatch. "Ohhh, don't tease me anymore, Kira!" she pleaded. "I need you now!" She didn't want any more foreplay. Right now all she wanted was for Kira, the young man she'd fallen for, to rock her world.

Licking Flay's dripping honeypot had reenergized the boy, Kira's cock standing at attention once more. Getting onto his knees, he palmed Flay's ass and spread her cheeks. Flay smiled as Kira slipped his cock into her pussy, the two lovers finally coming together. Kira's grip on Flay's ass tightened as he felt her around his cock. _'She's just as tight as Lacus! It feels amazing like before!'_

"Ohhhh…fuck, Kira," Flay groaned once Kira slid all the way inside her, his hips touching her ass as he buried his cock up to the base. "You're so deep…"

Kira leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Flay before moving, moaning with pleasure as her walls tried to suck him back in even as he pulled out. The redhead moaned with each thrust into her, closing her eyes as her lover hit all the right spots. Kira's hands reached for her breasts and squeezed them playfully as he slowly pushed in and out of her, his hips slapping against her ass.

"Faster.." Flay pleaded, the ache inside her growing. Turning her head she kissed Kira as she pushed her ass into him, causing her rear to jiggle each time they connected. "Harder…" Her back arched as Kira's fingers pinched her nipples. Ecstasy flowed through the redhead like lightning as her lover pleasured her, her mind fogging up. "Deeper….

Kira leaned back and gave Flay what she'd been wanting. Steeling himself so he didn't cum quickly, Kira gripped Flay's waist and began to fuck her hard. Flay's arms wobbled as her pussy was pounded by Kira's thick cock._ 'So Good!' _she thought as her body responded on its own, her rear bucking harder into Kira's thrusts. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he gave her ass a good smack. 'Yes! Do it, Kira! Make me your bitch!'

Though she didn't say the words, Kira did exactly that. The sight of Flay's ass shaking with each thrust was too tempting not to give a good spanking. Every few thrusts Kira would smack her tender asscheeks, her ass becoming a shade of red as his spanking continued. Kira loved how with each smack to her bottom she'd tighten around him, as if begging him for more.

The two lovers were experiencing pure bliss, but things soon became much hotter when Lacus decided to involve herself.

"Oh!" Flay gasped when she felt it.

"Lacus!" Kira cried out, his body loving it.

Lacus had crawled beneath Kira and Flay and started to lick Kira's cock as it entered and left Flay's pussy. Her tongue flicked over to Flay's sensitive clit occasionally, giving it a good lick before going back to Kira's cock, tasting Flay's juices on it.

The feeling of Lacus's tongue on his sensitive cock while driving it in and out of Flay's tight hole caused Kira to lose his mind. As if possessed by a wild animal he gripped Flay's waist tighter and started to pound into the redhead with sheer abandon, his hips smacking against Flay's ass so hard it was sure to leave bruises later. Flay was barely capable of coherent thought anymore, the only thing coming out of her mouth were loud moans and lewd begging for more. "Yes...yes…yes…YES…YESSS…YESSSSSSS!" Flay shirked as the dam inside her burst free, her toes curling as her pussy gushed around Kira's cock. "FUCK ME, KIRA! CUM WITH ME!" she shouted, covering Lacus's face with her juices.

Kira leaned down and held on to Flay as his hips moved beyond his control. "Ah! Flay! I can't stop!" he grunted into his ear. His grip on her waist tightened when Lacus started to lick his balls. He felt the ascending feeling inside him and he couldn't hold it back any longer "CUMMING!"

Flay stuck out her tongue like a lewd whore as Kira creampied her; his cum filling her womb like it did Lacus's. The pinkette scooted up until her face was in front of Flay's and smiled when she saw her friend's slutty sex-face, pulling her into a deep kiss as the redhead rode out her orgasm.

Kira felt like he'd run a marathon as he pulled out of Flay, sitting down and trying to cool off, his body thick with sweat. Both girls sat up and crawled over to Kira, their hands gently pushing him onto his back and then lying with him, their naked bodies pressing against his. Lacus traced circles on Kira's chest as she soaked up his warmth. "Kira, you're amazing," she whispered.

"Same as always," Flay said, sliding her hand into Kira's.

"Thanks, girls," he said, wrapping his arms around the two. "But are you sure it was a good idea for me to cum inside you?" he asked out of concern.

"You can relax, Kira," Flay explained, "We are both at the pill just in case this happens."

Kira smiled before kissing his lovers; first Lacus and then Flay. "Lacus. Flay. I love you."

Both girls smiled at their lover and kissed his cheeks. "I love you too, Kira," they both said at the same time.

Pulling the covers over them, the three lovers quickly fell asleep in each other's arms….


	6. Chapter 6: A Small Favor

**Pairing: KiraXLuna**

**Chapter 6: A Small Favor**

**Meeting Hall, Aprilius One**

Kira wrote away at his papers, listening to Lacus' upcoming plans of reformation in both ZAFT and the PLANTs as she described the proposals that involved cutting off military spending for the welfare of civillian life. While he does advocate such projects, hearing about this was quite boring, but he can't really sleep on the meeting since Yzak would have something mouth off at the chance he got.

He was interrupted when he felt a poke to his side. Turning his head, Kira saw Talia smiling at him. "You seem to be in a good mood, Kira. Something happen lately?"

After the night of the anniversary of the end of the Second War, Talia formally announced that she and Kira were now together, surprising everyone present aboard the Minerva, especially those who had served Talia during the last war. Of course, Yzak was a little envious since his dare against _Strike_ resulted of him bagging one of the most attractive captains that ZAFT had. What is bad, in Kira's case, that she told him that she didn't take any contraceptives, and that there is a possibility of her having a bun in the oven when they had dinner on their first date.

Of course, Kira was overall shocked at the revelation, but the two decided to keep it a secret in the meantime but he hoped that she was joking at that part, since he only met little William once and it would be pretty awkward for him to have a younger sibling at that matter.

"I'm all right, Talia," Kira said quickly, going back to his papers.

"Maybe something to do with your duties?" she quickly said with a smile. "You seem quick to head to my quarters every after duty now."

Kira tried and failed to suppress a blush on his cheeks, knowing that he couldn't really deny the fact that he was now having sex with his mentor. They'd fucked twice in the past week since Kira had succumbed to his inner lust and it had been mindblowing for him, seeing his boss in a different light.

It made him try harder with his current position to please her and Talia, seeing how much Kira was improving as a commander, rewarded him by inviting him in to her bedroom while the others slept. "Talia, can we keep it down?" he asked. "I don't want people to know about it so quickly!"

Chuckling, Talia let her lover off before they resumed listening to the Chairwoman. When the meeting was over, she and Kira gathered their papers, ready to head back to the Minerva.

Just before they left, the two heard a familiar red uniform, Lunamaria Hawke, call out to the brown-haired commander. "Commander Yamato, may I have a moment of your time, please?"

Talia turned to her lover and winked, making Kira roll his eyes, remembering the time when she told him that she is willing to share as long as she could be with the boy.

"Go ahead, Captain Gladys. I'll meet you later," he quickly said before heading back. '_Sharing? That's absurd. While the PLANTs do allow Polyamory, people rarely practiced it, and I'm pretty sure that will take a lot of work.__'_

He walked over in front of Luna and asked. "Is something the matter, Luna?", Kira asked her.

The redhead shook her head. "Nothing of the sort, Commander. I just need your help with something important…." She leaned forward..

"I just needed a little help." She handed Kira a photo of an apartment at Aprilius One. "I'm moving into a new apartment here in Aprilius One this weekend and I can't really afford a moving company. Chairwoman Clyne made all means necessesary to move."

"Can't Shinn help instead?", Kira asked her, knowing the boy's relationship with her.

Luna shook her head. "He can't. He's been attending therapy sessions with a Psychiatrist since the war had ended. And we have to split in order for him to recover from all the trauma and that mean that he had to break up since he needed time to recover."

"I see," Kira said, reading her instructions to her new house. "You're moving into a new neighborhood?" he noticed.

Luna smiled. "Yes, I was able to put up the money to get out of my apartment. Meyrin opted to stay in Orb unfortunately to help Lady Attha and Admiral Zala in their military affairs."

"All right," Kira nodded. "I just need to talk to Lacus and Captain Gladys and make sure everything's been worked out. Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes."

Nodding, Kira said his goodbyes and left, heading for the Minerva.

**Luna's Apartment, Aprilius One**

Kira strained and grunted as he set the box down in what was to be his trooper's bedroom, boxes littering the wall and an air mattress in the middle of the room; Luna had yet to set up her bed so for the time being she was using that to sleep on. "There you go, Luna," he said, walking back to the living room. He took deep breaths as sweat rolled down his back.

Sitting down in a chair, Luna fanned herself, the red uniform just as sweaty as the white uniform. "I think we'll need a break, Commander." Reaching into a cooler she'd brought, Luna pulled out some water bottles and tossed one to Kira.

"Luna, you can call me Kira whenever if we're not on duty. No need for formalities", Kira reminded her as she smiled in return.

Kira unscrewed the cap and drank the cold, refreshing water, feeling rejuvenated as it cooled him down. Turning back to the redhead, Kira saw her dip her head back and chug the water bottle, obviously not used to this sort of strenuous activity. As the sweat dripped down Kira's face his eyes became fixed on Luna's shirt. The red uniform had opted to wear a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans for the job. Now, after spending hours lifting heavy boxes, her shirt was now covered in sweat, confirming something Kira had been secretly wondering all day, she wasn't wearing a bra.

The magenta-haired teen was oblivious as Kira stared at her breasts. She wasn't as big as Talia or Murrue, to be sure but that kind of size was just as right.

_'I shouldn't_…'Kira told himself, unable to tear his eyes away. '_She's my friend's girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend but I shouldn't nonetheless.'_

Somewhere deep inside of him, a dark version of himself is looking down at him, representing his dark desires and he could swore that he was giving him an evil smile._ 'I'd bag that if I were you. Look at her, all sweaty and tired, you must want to please her like you did with that bombshell of a captin._

_'But she is only an associate!_' Kira tried to insist. '_If she knew what was inside me, she would tell Captain Gladys and I'll be in real trouble at the High Command!'_

Again, his dark version whispered, '_But remember what you said, Kira. Today, your not her commander. Which means she's fair game….'_

Continuing to stare at the magenta-haired girl, Kira felt the tightness in his jeans and knew it was a futile effort to resist. _'To hell with it..' _He saw Luna rubbing her shoulders and knew he had an opening. "You okay, Luna?"

"Kinda," she reluctantly said. "I'm a soldier but no offense, Kira, but this sort of job is best left to people with muscle like you or Shinn."

Smiling, Kira made his move. "Captain Gladys taught me a little bit about massaging muscles for aches and cramps. Would you like me to help you out while we're cooling down?."

Luna returned the smile, thankful for her kind commander. "Well, seeing as how most of my stuff is already moved, I don't see why we don't prolong our break." Getting off her chair she gestured for Kira to follow her. "Here, let's do this in my room. These chairs are getting uncomfortable. I'll have to remember to replace them once everything's unpacked."

Kira followed Luna into her room once more and the two sat down on the air mattress. Luna, not suspecting her commander's intentions, the Magenta-haired teen turned around, exposing her back to the brunette. "Okay, Kira. Go ahead."

To his credit, Kira wasn't lying when he said he knew how to massage a person's shoulders. Something Talia had taught him when his duties of the day were over where he complained of a cramp in his left shoulder, Kira had learned how to give a massage like the best of them. Luna closed her eyes and hummed in contentment as the pain in her shoulders were soothed away. "Ahhh…" she sighed, Kira's hands working her shoulders through her wet t-shirt. "That's nice. Thanks, Kira."

"Your welcome, Luna," Kira said, scooting closer to her. Putting his hands on her waist, he started to massage his way up her sides, his fingers slipping underneath her shirt….

"Kira-ah!" she gasped when Kira gently cupped her breasts. "Kira, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Massaging you, of course," Kira slyly said, trying to be as calm as possible despite his heart beating madly. He was right about her breasts, they were nice and firm, just his type. He expertly massaged them while breathing into Luna's ear, lighting a fire inside her.

"Kira! We can't!" Luna knew where her commander was going with this and she wanted him to stop but…_'His hands…they feel so good….'_Her mind began to cloud with hazy pleasure as the brunette's hands continued to massage her bare breasts. "What if Captain Gladys knew about this?" she insisted.

Kira let go of one of her breasts and turned her head, their faces inches apart. "Would it make a difference if Shinn knew this too? And as a client, my work were to make sure you're satisfied completely."

If Luna had a protest, it was drowned out by IKiras lips as he kissed her. _'This is so wrong!'_ she thought as Kira's tongue slipped into her mouth. '_He's my commander! I shouldn't…I shouldn't…I…mmmmhhh….'_ As Kira's hand returned to her breast Lina gave in to the brunette's advances, his hands getting her body hot and bothered to the point where she needed the boy. Already she could feel her legs getting wet. When Kira parted for need of air, she reached up and traced his jaw with a finger. "Just this once," she said, submitting to him.

"Once is enough," Kira said before going back for seconds. The two moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed. Luna's eyes widened when Kura pulled her into his lap, feeling something very big poke her ass. "Raise your arms," Kira said, grabbing the edge of her wet t-shirt. Luna nodded and lifted her arms, letting Kira pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. Kira reached for his own sweaty shirt and pulled it off. Pulling Luna against his sweaty chest, Kira kissed her a third time, his hands resuming their fondling of her breasts. Luna spread her legs and rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Kira fondled her, never knowing her commander could ever be this devious. The kiss between them was broken when Kira pinched her nipples, making Luna cry out into the empty room. "Ah! Kira, don't!" she pleaded. "My nipples are too sensitive!"

Kira smirked and in response pulled on it, making Luna roll her head back into Kira's shoulder. The magenta-haired girl couldn't think as Kira began to lick and suck on her neck while pulling on her sensitive nipples, her hand slipping inside her pants to touch herself.

The air inside Luna's bedroom became hotter as they continued to lewdly touch each other. Kira's hands left Luna's breasts and traveled downward, reaching her jeans where he gripped the zipper and pulled down. The sound felt like a thunderclap to Luna, who pressed her back against his chest harder and rubbed herself more intently.

The pace was broken when Kira leaned back and laid down on the air mattress, taking Luna with him. He felt his protegés heat sink into his hot body as she lay on top of him and he could tell she was getting into it as she began to rub her ass into his crotch, making his cock throb painfully inside his pants. He finished unzipping her pants and whispered into her ear, "Lift up your hips." Luna did as instructed and he slid her pants off of her, the girl kicking out of them.

Deciding not to let Kira have all the fun, Luna turned around and pressed her naked chest against him before taking his lips in a lewd kiss. The two rolled around on the air mattress, Luna's hands exploring her commander's body while Kira copped a feel of his protegé's ass, barely hidden by her white panties. Finding herself on her back with Kira on top of her, Luna reached up and palmed Kira's bulge, her eyes widening when she felt how big he was. She'd never fantasized about her commander before but she was impressed.

Kira knew what Luna wanted and sat up to let her unzip his pants. Her eyes widened when Kira's throbbing member was released from its confines, having never been with a man that big before and Kira was barely an adult yet and his size made Shinn look like a pipsqueak. As Kira removed his pants he scooted next to her, the air mattress squeaking as he sidled up next to her. "You like, Ms. Hawke?" he teased, his cock rubbing against her ass

Smiling a smile that Kira didn't know she was capable of, Luna reached behind her and stroked his cock. "Please, Kira, we're not in duty. We can keep a little secret ," she teasingly said.

Kira dipped a hand into her panties and touched her wet honeypot while he kissed her again. He enjoyed how his protegé writhed as his fingers slid inside her, her tongue wildly clashing against his as he reached around her and squeezed her breast. Luna's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Kira slid three fingers into her hole, his thumb rubbing her clit. "Kira! I…OHHH!" she pressed her head into Kira's shoulder and arched her back as she orgasmed, her tight pussy gripping his fingers as she came, her panties soaked from her squirting juices.

"You want me to put it in, Luna?" he asked, taking his fingers out of her.

Opening her eyes, Luna nodded and kissed his cheek. "Do it," she said, "Fuck my pussy."

Hearing his own protegé talk dirty to him almost made Kira cum right then. Sitting up, Kira pulled away Luna's panties and tossed the dirty garment to the floor. Lifting her leg up, Kira lined his cock with her entrance and slowly pushed into her. "Luna…" he moaned in a low voice. Luna was far more tighter than Talia's pussy and he loved every second of it.

Luna curled her toes as Kira filled her womanhood. She'd put her heart into Shinn once, but that time has passed; now she was going to crave Kira's cock after this. "Oh god!" she groaned, her hand going to her pussy and rubbing her clit. "It's so big!"

The air mattress beneath them squeaked and groaned as Kira started to fuck his protegé. His hand lifted her leg a little higher, sliding his cock deeper into Luna. When the magenta-haired teen turned her head Kira kissed her, his free hand squeezing her breast tenderly. Luna's body became more slickened with sweat as her commander rocked her world, having never been filled to her limit before. _'He's so deep! I…oh god! I can't get enough!'_

Despite the intimacy of their position, Kira wanted more. Having sex with his mentor had opened to door to Kira's lewd fantasies and he remembered all the positions in those videos that Dearka lent him one time. Luna gasped as Kira shoved his cock as deep as he could go and then wrapped his arms around her waist before rolling onto his back, Luna's sweaty body back on top of him. He hooked his arms around her knees and pulled her legs back, pulling her into a full nelson. Leaving Luna restrained on top of him, Kira reared his hips back and thrust into her with all his might.

"OH FUCK!" Luna shrieked as her commander fucked her wildly, unable to move thanks to his arms keeping her arms and legs restrained. Her head rolled back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Kira pushed his way into her womb. Her tongue lewdly stuck out as she felt Kira enter her most private part, taking pleasure in knowing he was making her his woman. "Don't stop! My pussy feels so good!"

Sweat pooled around Kira as he grunted into Luna's hair. Luna's tight pussy was driving him mad. All he could think about anymore was how tight she was around his cock and how it made him want to fuck her harder. "You like that?" he whispered into her ear teasingly.

"Yes!" Luna shrieked, no longer caring that she was acting like a slut in front of her commander. "I love it! Fuck me more!" Her toes curled as the dam inside her began to burst. "Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

"Same here!" Kira grunted, his hips thrusting up into her with enough force that her body shook in his arms. Their lewd fucking echoed in their ears as they continued to fornicate. He was unprepared for how tight and wet Luna's pussy was and it pushed him over the edge. "Gonna cum inside you!"

"Ah! Yesssss!" Luna screamed, having an orgasm stronger than anything she'd had in her life. "Ohhhhhhh!" Her face twisted with pleasure as she squirted all over Kira's cock and balls, her body feeling like it would melt as Kira came inside her, her womb filling to its limit.

As Kira pulled out of her, he slid her off of him and laid his protegé down beside him, smiling down at her. Luna instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled with him on the air mattress, both of their bodies covered with sweat and smelling of sex.

Luna recovered quickly and sat up, covering her breasts with her arm. Looking down, she saw the smile on Kira's face and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you plan on taking responsibility, commander," she said, rubbing her filled pussy. When Kira paled in shock, having forgotten he came inside her, she smiled and tapped his forehead. "Relax, Kira, it's a safe day for me." She felt the heat in her womb and smiled. "I sincerely hope that Captain Gladys wouldn't know about this."

"I know, but I think we needed to unwind," he smoothly said.

Chuckling, Luna smiled. "I guess so." She looked down at her dirty body, smelling of sweat and sex. "I suppose we should shower off." She turned back to Kira, "I hope you're here early to help me bring in the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

"Of course," Kira said.

"Now then," Luna put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'd like you to teach me how to relax in the shower."

"I'd like that," he said, following his naked protegé into her bathroom….

Unknown to Kira, Luna had recorded the entire affair on the request of Talia Gladys, who wanted to help Luna in her sex life after Shinn broke up with her. At the Captain's quarters aboard the Minerva, Talia was softly rubbing her clit while cupping her bare breast at the sight on her computer. And that is until the door opened.

"Captain Gladys, these are the reports you ask for-", Abby Windsor turned to her commander and was stunned at seeing her lewd position. "I..I-uh..m"

"Don't be afraid, Abby", Talia assured her while cupping the green-uniform's blushing face. "Would you like to share a secret with me?"


	7. Chapter 7: A MILF's Lust

**Pairing: KiraXRomina**

**Chapter 6: A MILF's Lust**

* * *

(AU, Post-Seed, Months after the Battle of Jachin Due)

Things were working out pretty well for the Amalfis in peacetime at Orb, where no ZAFT or Alliance presence would disturb them

During the Battle near Marshal Islands, after Nicol had been captured when the Strike severed the rest of the Blitz's limbs, he was imprisoned aboard the Archangel where he later befriended Kira Yamato, his captor and ended up assisting them in a repaired Blitz Gundam at the Battle of Orb alongside fellow pilot Dearka Elsman and he became one of the pilots for the Archangel. Soon enough, he had notified of his parents that he was all right, and naturally, Romina Amalfi managed to slip out of PLANTs to see her son. Yuri Amalfi however, despite wanting to see his son again after initially believing he was presumed dead, couldn't join them out of fear that Patrick Zala would send assassins after them should he try and defect. Consequently, he stayed with the Chairman until the Battle of Jachin Due where he tried to dissuade the Chairman in striking Earth with GENESIS but he ended up being shot in cold blood by his superior.

In retaliation, Yuri shot the Chairman where he later died at the arms of his son, who was at least glad to see him again and urged him to not return to PLANT along with his mother to prevent any rebuttals for his actions. After the war had ended, Nicol and Romina opted to migrate to Orb where he resumed his career as a pianist where he performed in several concerts while getting in touch with his friends.

But what he didn't know that one of his closest friends and his mother became a _little_ closer with one another but he didn't mind it since he was his friend after all.

**A few days later**, **Amalfi Residence**

Kira grunted as he lifted a heavy box up the stairs into Romina's room, wishing he had some help in helping the Amalfis move to their new home at Orb. He set the box on Romina's desk and wiped his sweaty brow. "Here you go, Mrs Amalfi. That's the last one."

Romina undid her ponytail and sighed, her body just as sweaty as Kira's. "Thank you Kira. I'm just as happy that Nicol met friends like you despite the rough start." , she said with a smile

Kira smiled, despite starting as enemies, they became just as close he was to Athrun's, and he sat down in a chair and tried to cool down. He leaned back and ran a hand through his sweaty hair and tried to think cool, relaxing thoughts.

His eyes flicked over to Romina, who shrugged out of her blue jacket, leaving her in a green T-shirt, already wet with sweat. Kira couldn't help but notice in the afternoon light that he could see her bra….

_'Kira, no!', h_e tried to tell himself._ 'She's not like any other girl you met, she's your best friend's mom. And you have no interest in pursuing anyone at the moment' _Kira's heart started to race when Romina bent over to pick up another box, her rear straining against her pants. _'Damn it...'_

"So uh, Ms. Amalfi," he said, trying to get his mind out of the gutter. "Where's Nicol by the way? Shouldn't he be home from his concert right now?"

"He and Athrun are going out to get some appliances as well as some groceries. After that, the two would meet up with their old squadmates back at ZAFT, and it's a miracle that Chairman Durandal intervened for them," Romina explained. She saw how Kira was so sweaty and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Look, the guest room shower is all ready. You can use that while I shower in my room."

Kira nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Ms. Amalfi. l'll just take a quick shower then head back home." He got up and left the room.

**_With Romina…._**

Romina took off her clothes once she closed the bathroom door, her body caked with sweat. "Damn," she said, rubbing her aching shoulders. "Glad I had one of Nicol's friends helping me. I'd have broken my back carrying all those boxes."

Just as she was about to step into the shower, she realized something critical that she'd forgotten. "Oh no!" she shook her head, "I forgot to bring Kira towels." She reached into the bathroom closet and pulled out two fluffy towels. Wrapping one around herself, she grabbed the other one and walked out of the bathroom, heading over to the spare one next to the guest bedroom. Figuring that Kira was already in the middle of his shower, she naively opened the door without knocking first.

Her jaw dropped when she opened the door and saw Kira standing in front of the shower, naked as the day he was born. "Kira! I uh…" she blushed as the boy turned around, her eyes quickly going southward. "I brought you a towel," she quickly said, laying the towel on the sink. "Sorry.." she muttered, quickly shutting the door. "I should've knocked."

Romina quickly made her way back to her own shower and hopped in, setting the water to cold to try to knock out the salacious thoughts in her head. As she cranked the water to warm she thought about Kira, standing there in all his glory. He hadn't even tried to hide his manhood when he turned around, as if expecting her to come into his arms as soon as she walked in the bathroom. "My god…" she muttered, her head pressing against the wall as she ran a bar of soap up her belly. "Is he that…well-endowed…a man…" she grumbled, her mind recalling Kira naked in front of her. Her eyes closed as she remembered Kira's cock, her free hand going lower….

"He was at least seven inches soft…I can't imagine how big he is when he's hard…" she moaned, her hand touching her pussy as her mind started to wander. _'I never realized just how much of a man he is despite his younger age.' _Her hand started to rub her pussy as she imagined Kira taking her.

When her other hand brushed up agsaint the shower knob and turned it to cold, it snapped Romina out of her heated fantasy. "What am I thinking?" she muttered, shaking her head. "Kira is one of my son's best friends! I can't be having fantasies about my son's friends!"

Pushing away any remaining thoughts about a naked Kira, she stepped out of the shower and dried off, putting on a new batch of clothes….

**Back to Kira….**

Kira stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed. It'd startled him when he saw Romina walk in on him; he'd been too shocked to cover himself. But as embarrassed as he was, he couldn't help notice the look on Romina's face when she stared at him.

He walked into her living room and saw her looking over a magazine that came in from the mail. Romina's cheeks were pink when he walked in the room. "Um…I'm sorry about that, Kira," she apologized. "I should've knocked."

Scratching the back ofhis head, Kira shrugged. "It's alright." He wanted to say that he should get going, but his eyes became glued to her body. She put on a new t-shirt but had put on black pants that showed off her curves._ 'Wow…she's really got it where it counts.'_

Romina heard Kira's stomach growl and chuckled. "Well, I can't just let you go home hungry. Wait here while I go and see what I can whip up quickly." Romina left the room and entered the kitchen, leaving Kira in the living room.

Kira quietly got up and walked over to the kitchen door. Peeking around the doorway, he saw Romina bending over and rummaging through the fridge for food. His eyes became fixed on her round bottom and he shook his head at impulse. His hormones apparently kicked in at the sight of her, and deciding to try Dearka's tips in seducing a woman, he breathed out and decided to try his luck.

Romina was busy pulling out a pan of lasagna when she gasped a pair of hands being wrapped around her stomach. "Kira?" she turned her head to see the boy behind her, his eyes telling her what he wanted wasn't food. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The boy's hand gently squeezed her stomach, remembering what Dearka had told him. "Remember, Kira, be subtle and smooth. If you act nervous they'll reject you for sure when you make a pass at them."

"Hey, Mrs. Romina, I think I have something else in mind…" he said smoothly, loving the soft feel in his hand.

Romina was about to get up and pry off the hands from her. '_Ohhh…', _she thought, '_That feels good….' _When she stood up, Kira took her by surprise by turning her head and kissing her. "Mmmmmhhh…" Kira's hand snaked up to her breast and squeezed it gently. Romina's head began to fog up, finding it hard to think. '_Well, he is good looking…and it has been a while since I've had sex…', _she told herself, throwing herself into the pit of lust that Kira was dragging her into. '_Screw it. Just this once I'll indulge myself with a hot yet kind-hearted man'_

Kira could not believe how well his charm worked when Romina turned around and kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting lewdly. While Romina slipped her arms wrapped around his neck he reached for her belt and pulled it away.

_'Always remember, Kira: mature women love it when they're teased. They got hot when they realize they got their hand caught in the cookie jar.'_

"Mrs. Romina," Kira whispered into her ear. Romina shivered, forgetting the sound of her name on another man's lips. "I saw how you the way you stared at the shower. What can you say about it?" he asked.

Romina's face turned red in response before she chuckled. "Yeah. I had no idea that one of my son's best friends had a man's body…" she whispered back. Having a young man at her fingertips flipped Romina's switch. She reached for Kira's shirt and yanked it over his head, licking her lips when she saw how built Kira's body was. "My, my. You're better than I thought you were!" she exclaimed before smashing her lips into Kira's, pushing him into a chair and getting on his lap.

Gripping her shirt, Kira pulled Romina's top off of her, his heart racing when he saw Romina's breasts. Since she was his boss he never imagined her as stacked but now he realized that Romina's breasts were just his type. He cupped them and molded them in his hands, loving how firm they were to his touch. He kissed Romina again as he pulled her close, feeling her nipples rub against his bare skin.

Sensing how much Kira was loving her chest, Romina cupped them and raised herself a little bit until her breasts were in front of Kira's face. "You like, Kira?" she teased, rubbing her breasts together, "Why don't you suckle me?" she suggested.

Kira didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his lips around her pink nipple and began to pleasure her tit, his tongue swirling around her hardened areola. Romina hissed in pleasure when Kira's teeth nibbled on her tit, pulling back and stretching her boob. Kira couldn't get enough of the taste of Romina's breast. He switched to her neglected breast and gave it the same treatment, his hands caressing her back. Feeling bold by his newfound prowess in pleasing women, Kira took his mouth off of Romina's tit and kissed his way back up her front, making out lewdly with his friend's mom before she got off him. "Romina?" he asked, wondering if he went too far.

His answer came when she reached for his pants and quickly unzipped them. While on top of Kira she could feel his growing erection press against her and the need for a man was driving her crazy. Romina pulled off Kira's pants and underwear, leaving him naked. Her eyes stared down at Kira's cock in complete awe._ 'My goodness! He made Yuri look like a mere child in this stage!'_ she thought as Kira's huge manhood twitched in front of her. "My, Kira! If I knew you had this, I'd have done this sooner!" she chuckled.

Getting down on her knees before him, Romina then wrapped her bare hand around Kira's seven-inch shaft. Kira rolled his head back and moaned Romina's name while she jerked him off. Because she always wore gloves to protect herself, her hands were so soft and smooth, his cock feeling like it was wrapped in warm velvet. "Don't stop," he moaned, his hand joining hers. Romina grinned as she continued stroking Kira. Romina, deciding to get Kira back for teasing him earlier, leaned down and started to suck on his balls. "Ah!" he gasped when Romina's wet tongue started to lick his balls. "Romina!" he grunted, unable to handle her quickening hand. "I'm cumming!"

Romina took her mouth off his balls and opened wide as Kira came, catching the first sticky string of white cum in her mouth. She stroked his cock vigorously as he continued to cum in her mouth. _'Fuck, it's so hot! I feel like my stomach is melting!' _she thought as she swallowed it, her free hand dipping into her pants to rub herself.

Kira couldn't take it anymore. He had his friend's mother give him one hell of a handjob and he wanted more. Getting up, he pulled Romina onto her feet and turned her around. Romina grinned as Kira reached around her and pulled off her belt before unzipping her pants. "My goodness," Romina teased as Kira pulled down her pants, stepping out of them. "Someone's eager. Is this your first time with a woman, Kira?"

"No," Kira said as he got down on his knees, his hands gripping the hem of her white panties and pulling them down. "I've been around the block a few times with my friends," he stated, remembering Flay when he was still at the Alliance, before standing up and sliding his cock in between her thighs. Romina squeezed her thighs together, sighing when she felt Kira slide in and out of her. Kira couldn't resist it any longer and bent Romina over the kitchen table. "Ready, Romina?" he asked, teasing her by rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance.

"Yes…" Romina muttered, her back shivering with anticipation. "Fuck me, Kira!"

Kira had always imagined what it would be like inside a woman but Romina's pussy was by far the best thing he'd ever felt. He moaned as he slid into her, her walls embracing him with their hot tightness. "Oh god…" he mumbled as he continued to slide inch after inch inside her. "It's so tight!"

"Mmmmmh…" Romina groaned as Kira filled her pussy. It'd been so long that she'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a man inside her, not even Yuri was this good. Kira's cock stretched her walls to their limit._ 'Ohhhhhh fuuuuuck!' _her lust-addled brain thought as Kira's tip touched her cervix. '_I think I'm ruined for most men now. Ironic, the best man to satisfy me, and it's one of my teenage son's best friends._

Kira's hands palmed her cheeks as he pumped in and out of her. He looked down and stared at his cock, watching it slide in and out of her. 'She's so tight around me! It so good!' Gripping her waist, he reared his hips back and started to thrust into her, his thrusting harder and faster.

"Ah! Oh! Kira! Yes!" Romina moaned, gripping the table as Kira fucked her like a mad beast. She wasn't fooled by his earlier words. His immature thrusts and lack of any foreplay told her he was inexpereineced when it came to being with a woman. Still, his storng, powerful thrusts more than made up for his inexperience. "Don't stop…" she begged, falling to the level of a wanton whore. "Keep fucking me!"

The table shook as Kira fucked one of his best friends' mother into the wooden surface. His eyes remained glued to Romina's ass, watching her soft cheeks ripple every time he pumped into her. "Ms. Romina," he moaned. Leaning down he reached for her breasts. Romina raised herself up with her arms and bucked into Kira's thrusts, his hands grasping at her breasts like handholds. "Damn!" Kira grunted, his hips starting to move beyond his control. He squeezed his eyes shut as Romina's muscles tightened around him, his boss teasing him with her mature pussy. "If you keep doing that, you'll make me cum!"

Chuckling, Romina leaned up and pressed her back agasitn Kira's sweaty chest. Turning her head, she caught Kira's lips in a light kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as their bodies became glued to each other. Romina's tongue slipped into his mouth when he reached lower to rub her clit, her body tensing up as her climax became imminent. "That's what I want," she purred seductively in his ear, her hands joining his in fondling her body. "I'm about to cum too!" She reached back and hooked an arm around Kira's neck. "Let's cum together!"

"Ah!" Kira gasped when Romina's pussy tightened around his cock tighter. "Ms Romina, are you sure?" he asked, his hands going to her hips to fuck her with all his might.

"It's a safe day, go ahead!" Romina pleaded. Her mind clouded as the knot inside her came undone. "Oh god! I'm cumming!" she screamed, her pussy squeezing Kira's cock while squirting her juices. "Ohhhhhhh!"

Kira's arms instinctively wrapped his arms around Romina's waist and lifted her off her feet before exploding inside her, his cum filling her pussy. "Cumming! Ms. Rominaaa!" he grunted. His cum filled her to the point where Romina thought her womb would explode. As Kira set her down his legs felt wobbly. He sat down in a chair, pulling Romina onto his lap. The two cooled down while Romina's pussy leaked their erotic cocktail down their legs.

"Romina…" he said, his arms wrapped around her tightly, lovingly.

The green-haired woman's head spun around as she felt Kira shift inside her. As much as she told herself that Yuri was her only love, she hadn't had sex that amazing in so long, and Kira had proven to be better than Yuri in all aspects. Her hand rubbed her clit gently while she planted her feet firmly on the floor. Turning her head, she winked at Kira when she felt that he was still hard inside her. "Another round, Kira?" she asked with a smirk.

Kira grinned before gripping her waist, his friend's mother beginning to ride him wildly….

**_Two Hours Later….__Romina's bedroo__m_**

"Mmmmmh…" Romina hummed as she pressed herself against Kira, thoroughly satisfied. After a few more rounds in the kitchen, Kira and picked and carried Romina into her bedroom where they rocked the bed. Any inexpereience Kira suffered from crumbled with each bout of sex with Romina, learning what made her go wild. "You know, Kira, all this energy and stamina of yours, it makes me wonder. Where is it whenever there's work to be had?" she asked teasingly with an eyebrow raised, her hand running up Kira's chest.

"Well I could say that-"

_THUD!_

The two's conversation was interrupted when they faced the door, which had just opened, and they found Nicol had fainted while Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak stood in both shock and disbelief as they had varying reactions with Athrun's being that of embarassment and mild annoyance with a blush before he went to check on Nicol, who had saliva dripping out from his mouth with swirly eyes on seeing his friend just had sex with his mother. Dearka could not help but smirk in pride on the supposed _Pure_ boy's luck while Yzak looked beneath his pants and paled when he realized the comparison between him to Kira's.

"Heheh... this is awkward...", Romina said with a chuckle while Kira only sighed, thinking on how to explain this to Nicol, whom he would swore that he saw his soul leaving his body while Athrun is still trying to revive him.


End file.
